Pure Heart, Tainted Soul
by Vicious Viper
Summary: Summary inside or in my Bio. It's just a couple of words too long to fit.
1. Encounters

_Hello everyone! XD Yes, I know I fail at life. :) Not really. But anyway, I started writing this story about year ago and I was entrance to continue it. It was originally suppose to be a vampire fic with Naruto characters instead of Beyblade, but i lost intrest in Naruto, so yeah. _

_Also, I'll eventually also Continue with **War of fate** when I come back this coming Sunday. I am going camping so I won't able to update until Sunday Night or Monday Afternoon, but it shouldn't matter so much. That way, I hope I'll get a few Reviews while I'm gone. -_

**Full Summery:  
**A young woman, Dragged into the world of gangs by a Drop dead sexy man and her Cousin, struggles to survive the harsh treatment, the training, and the fights. Plus, being hated by almost every female in the gangs, with the exception of a few. Why? The little hell angel's Cousin's Rival is one of the most powerful and sexiest man of the Rivaling Gang. Though the other females' glares and threats, and the perverted gazes of the other males did little to her... it was more so their leader than anyone else that changed her...

Rated for violence, blood, and _possibly_ lemons, but FOR NOW, it will be Rated T.

Pairings are still being decided upon but…. It'll unfold… XD

* * *

**Chapter One: First Encounter and Questions**

A figure quietly and quickly made her was through the alley ways that were a shortcut to her apartment. It was a new moon out, cloudy, and no street lights in sight. Darkness surrounded her in a suffocating blanket of risks, and the young woman knew it. Though, her and her roommates agreed upon a curfew unless they notified each other ahead of time if plans had changed that time. They lived on the far side of town, where crime was high and cops were few. Few small gangs roamed the area, which made it highly unsafe to be out alone at night.

Mariah was her female roommate and close friend; sister like relationship. They did everything together; from shopping to partying. Yes, the shy and quiet girl was vixen on the dance floor and at parties. She was really only shy when she was with someone she didn't know really, other then that she could be a bit ambitious.

Rei was Mariah's child hood friend and older by a year. He was serious, strong, and protective of her and his cousin, but he was also a gentleman. Rei also had a hidden side that only came out when Nikita enticed him and teased him, pretending to be oblivious about it. Rei did have a bit of a thing for the young woman but it was the last thing he'd admit, even to his Mariah, who could be nosy. But safe to say both of them knew that Mariah loved Rei dearly and the little games they played were only for amusement.

Nikita, Goddess of teasing and Seduction, though she never let a man touch her unless it was Rei, knowing he'd never hurt her. Sure Nikita, would touch men to tease them but if they laid a finger on her she was usually quick to react. Nikita, was a well built woman, long toned legs, tight ass, satisfying sized breasts, and an overall almost hourglass shaped waist. She had long brown hair reaching her lower back that had natural coppery highlights, mimicking her copper red eyes. She was fair skinned and a soft, smooth complexion.

Nikita worked at a bar down town in the evenings until quite late, while Mariah usually worked from afternoon to evenings. Rei, on the other hand, worked whenever he was needed, not really minding the fact that he was home a little more often though he never wasted that time. Working out and training were his main things he did during his free time.

Nikita smirked and shook her head. Rei would give her a lecture no doubt if she was late, even more so if he found out about her taking the alleys as short cuts. She turned down another passage way and suddenly stopped. The alley way felt far colder, making the hair on her neck stand up a bit, and far darker, since she couldn't see no more then 3ft in front of her.

She shivered slightly, "I really have no choice. If I don't go this way, Rei will have a hissy-fit," she muttered under her breath, causing a cloud to form as she exhaled. She continued through the alley way hesitantly as she became paranoid with her surroundings.

Not too long after, she felt an eerie chill run down her spine causing her to stop. She was being watched again. Yes, again. There were many other times; same chill and same feeling. She didn't think much of it until it had become a more frequent occurrence, and more then likely, it had had happened down this alley way.

Nikita looked around her, but there was nothing, nothing but the darkness. "Who's there?" she demanded, covering her fear with annoyance. She knew it heard her as the presence turned into a mocking one, making the young woman growl.

Nikita backed up towards the wall, figuring it'd at least not leave her vulnerable from behind. Turns out, luck was not on her side that night. An arm encircled her slim waist, pinning her arms to her side, made her gasp in surprise. Panic coursed through her veins as she began to struggle fiercely, giving the person behind her a hard time to handle her though still held her tightly. "Let go, bastard!" she hissed as she pulled against him.

"Feisty aren't we tonight… Nikita?" her blood went cold at his words and her struggling seized completely as she went still.

"Ho-how do you kno-know my name?" she managed to breathe out in a shaky whisper. The man smirked; she could just feel it making her eyes narrow at the ground ahead of her.

"Lets just say I have my sources," he answered in an amused tone. She glanced at him from behind her and frowned. He wore a cloak concealing most of him. His eyes were also hidden, making her curious a bit more then she should be. His skin wasn't pale and it held a nice copper tone to it. She could feel his cold finger tips gliding across her sides in a lazy fashion where he held her, but they were fingerless gloves. Shudders once at the touch and growled from it, not liking the fact that he was touching her. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed either.

"Who are you?" she demanded, her confidence returning as her hands curled up into fists. She was caught off guard, gasping, when she felt his warm tongue suddenly slide over her collar bone.

"You will know tomorrow night," he whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to race down her spine. But before she could ask when and where, he was already gone. A puzzled look graced her face as she searched around her. The darkness that had been here before lightened up and the alley felt warmer then before. How could someone just vanish?

She shook her thoughts off and quickly rushed back to her apartment. Unknown to her, crimson eyes followed her every movement before he vanished into the shadows.

Nikita raced up to her apartment, fiddling with her key chain to find the right key on it. Unlocking the door and opening it, a fresh scent of Cinnamon and vanilla reached her nose. She noticed Mariah watching her TV but the pink haired girl was aware of her.

"What took you so long kiki-chan?" she asked confused glancing away from the TV and to the brunette. "Rei isn't really happy with you, though I don't know where he went off to."

Nikita smirked and walked over to her before leaning over the head of the couch next to Mariah, "Just got a little distracted along the way, and Rei can bitch all he wants. I'm tired and I don't feel like arguing," she answered simply as she stood up and walked her room. She heard Mariah sigh and Nikita assumed she shook her head as well.

Nikita's room was all shadowed in darkness; she stumbled over a few items of clothing before reaching her lamp and turning it on. It casted a dim golden glow, giving her room the feeling she liked. She had long black velvet curtains covering the glass door that led out to her small balcony. Her walls were a solid crimson color giving the room that sensual feel to it. Where the wall met ceiling, fake green vines hung there, hiding the mess of red hitting the white ceiling. She had a bunch of other fake tropical plants, big and small, around the room in beautiful vases. Her bed had many layers of black and red silk with black and red pillows. She had 3 different sized dressers; one before her bed that held a mirror above it, a tall one on the right of her bed, and another short one on the left. All of them were made out of the same dark cherry wood color. There was a closet off to the left of the bed as well; wasn't a walk in but that was all the room she needed. She had many red, and green colored candles around her room that she often lit; giving the smell of cinnamon and pinewood forest.

She sighed and instantly began to undress once her door was shut and locked. She let her last bit of clothing fell to the ground right before her closet. Akaki opened the doors and brought out some new ones and slipped them on; white silk pants and matching spaghetti strap silk top. Nikita never wore her bra to bed because there was no reason for it and it was a pain in the ass. Undoing the tie in her hair, she let her soft smooth tresses cascade down the small of her back. She stifled a yawn before crawling under the silk sheets.

Sunlight sneaked through the black curtains and danced along the walls. Nikita shifted and rolled over in annoyance when the light touched her eyes. After a few minutes, a soft sigh came from her lips as she sat up and stretched herself completely, almost similar to a feline. Her copper eyes wandered over to the clock and stared at it lazily; 2:41 pm. She figured Mariah left already and who knew where Rei was. She was glad she didn't have work today since she was oddly sore. She stood up and left to see if anyone was here.

She walked to the kitchen with her hands resting behind her neck in a lazy fashion, glancing around for note. They usually left a note if they left in case an emergency were to happen. Spotting a yellow piece of paper taped to the fridge she moved towards it and scanned it over:

_Kiki and Rei,_

_I left some left over pasta in the fridge if you two want that for lunch; otherwise, you are on your own on what to eat. Oh, and I'll be home about an hour later then normal. And Kiki! No funny business while I'm gone!_

_Love ya both!_

_Mariah_

Nikita smirked and shook her head before taking a step back, only to run into a well toned chest. She blinked as Rei grabbed her wrists so she couldn't turn on him, "You sleep in too late," he commented, resting his chin on her shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

"And you work out too much," she retorted as she moved away only to be pulled back and spun around with Rei holding both her wrists in one hand. She glared as he smirked at her.

"Someone seems to have woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he teased as his eyes traveled up and down her body, holding his gaze on her chest that didn't have anything but silk covering it., before returning to her eyes with a playful grin.

"No… more like I woke up and you showed up," she said simply. She knew he was checking her out just tease her, and could only roll her eyes at him. She tried pulling away from him but he just held her hands above her head. Nikita sighed before narrowing her coppery gaze on him. "Do you mind? I have to get dressed," she stated raising an eyebrow. He gave her a fake pouted before smirking.

"Why would I do that? You look good as you are," he said as ran his index finger around her naval ring. The naval ring was bright blood red lily with 3 silver chains dangling and at the end were blood droplets. She shivered from the teasing but stayed relaxed.

"I look like a slut," she retorted. He laughed at the remark and let her go as he went to make some food. He wasn't thrilled with leftovers so he decided to make something for the both of them.

Nikita left to her room and locked the door behind her, making sure the curtains were shut leaving the room in darkness. A sudden chill ran down her spine as she was mid-way at pulling her shirt off. She stopped as her warm room seemingly dropped in temp; exhaling only brought out a cloud. She left go of her shirt and narrowed her eyes on a dark shadowed spot that she couldn't see through. Nikita knew he was there and that made her annoyed, "I thought you said later at night? I suggest you leave," she muttered to him. A soft chuckle was heard from the darkness though he did not emerge. She narrowed her eyes and waited impatiently for him to leave and after a little while, he did leave; room temp returned to normal and the presence was gone. She shook her head and took out some clothes before slipping out of her night silk. She seriously needed to figure him out and soon. She did not want stalkers.

She returned to the kitchen just as Rei was pouring sauce into their noodles. Nikita took a seat at her stool and leaned over the counter a bit, propping her elbows up to hold her head in her hands. Rei glanced to her from the corner of his eyes and raised an eyebrow at her clothing; low-hip hugging blue jean capris and skin tight black spaghetti strap tank top, showing a fair amount of cleavage as she leaned over the counter. He shook his head knowing she teased as much as he did to her, though he had to admit, it was amusing to see her reaction.

He poured her share into a bowl and then his in another before sliding it over to her; she grinned and sat up taking the fork that he had laid out earlier for her. They ate in silence as Rei seemed to be thinking of something from the look on his face. It made her curious though she thought better of it.

After they were done, Nikita left to the living room to work on her flexibility. She was athletic though it different from what Rei did. Mariah was more of the Artistic type though she did share the same kind athletic ness as Nikita. She went back into a back bend and stayed like that a bit, stretching her abs a bit. She frowned realizing that she couldn't get herself to flip over after many attempts. She glanced Rei who held an amused smirk on his face making her growl, "Care to help?" she asked as she relaxed her muscles and waited for him, knowing he wouldn't be able to resist. But there was also one other problem; he'd find a way to tease her in helping her out.

He approached before sitting down before her so she they were facing each other; he still held that smirk while she raised an eyebrow. "Help? Sure… why the hell not…" he stated, his voice laced with a bit of sarcasm. Her eyes widen slightly realizing her mistake, she didn't specify. Just as she was about to snap at him, she felt his fingers gliding over her stomach and rib cage, her breath hitched as she tried to make him stop as she was very ticklish.

"Rei! Stop that and help me sit up!" she whined in rushed voice, resisting the urge to laugh. He grinned and rested a hand just below her breasts.

"You said to help though," he stated playfully. She felt his hand move slowly over right breast, only to hover over it. She rolled her eyes at his perverted ness. He grinned and grabbed her waist helping her to her back though kept her pinned to the floor; pinning her hands above her in one hand. "Now I need something in return for helping you."

Nikita just raised an eyebrow at that, though she knew she had it coming. Neji would help her though he'd always want something in return. And sometimes he'd cheat about it too. Small help needed big favor in return. "What do you have in mind then?" she asked, sighing as she felt him trace around her naval ring again. She ignored it for the most part.

He smirked before hauling her to her feet and then throwing her over his shoulder, making her gasp in surprise, "Rei! Put me down! What the hell do you want already?!" She cried struggling to get off and get him to put her down. She squeaked in surprise feeling him place a hand on her ass. He took her down the hall, and into another room. It was incredibly dark in hear and before she knew it, he threw her onto his bed. She quickly grabbed a pillow and raised it to smack him.

He smirked as he turned on the light. Yep, definitely Rei's room; anything from dirty clothes, books, and garbage that layed about his room. "You are going to clean my room," he stated simply as he leaned against the doorframe.

"WHAT?! Are you insane? I refuse to clean up your shit you irresponsible bastard! Even I do better than this!" she yelled at him before throwing the pillow at him, which to her happiness; hit him square in the face. He glared at her for a long moment before he picked up the pillow and smirked.

"Oh, you are so dead, Kiki," he said in low voice as stalked forward. Nikita yelped as she grabbed another pillow, preparing herself. He suddenly jumped onto the bed and began to whack her with his pillow. She pushed back but he was stronger. Usually, when they got into a pillow fight, Mariah would be here to help Nikita beat him down.

"Rei!" she whined as he pinned her to the bed with the pillow. She squirmed but he only sat on her, but made sure he wouldn't crush her tinier frame. "Get off me!"

"Why? You started this," he countered as he managed to grab her wrists in one hand. She glared up at him with a pout on her face.

"Did not! You're the one who says I have to clean your room, ass!" she snapped back. He merely grinned at her as he slid up her tank top to see her navel ring. When he began to play with the little trinket she huffed and rolled her eyes. "What is with you and my navel ring?! Do I need to force Mariah to get one too that way you'll leave me alone?" she asked with a dry tone of voice.

"Hmm, I'd like it… but she wouldn't get mad. Your so fun to piss off, I don't think it'd matter cause I'd still toy with ya," he stated truthfully as he let her go and sat at the edge of the bed. She huffed again and sat up, straightening her tank top out.

"Have you gone out to look at that Lamborghini I wanted?" She asked as she began to put the clothes into pile by the door. Rei knew a lot about cars and the owner of the car she wanted was waiting to see if she would by it off him before he put it up for sale. The owner was a good friend of Rei's and he saw Nikita as a little sister.

"Yeah. It's in pretty nice condition and it doesn't have very many miles on it," he answered as she grabbed his garabage in te corner and began to pick up various kinds of garbage on the floor. She stopped suddenly at a piece that was on the floor and she scrunched up her nose in disgust, "What?" he asked.

"You. Have. A. Condom. On. Your. Floor," She stated each word slowly, resisting the urge to beat the shit out of him. He blushed slightly, "Let me guess, you and Mariah partied hard the other night didn't you?" she asked with a grin as he cleaned up for her. His blush only increased, "Yep, I was right."

She continued to clean up his room until Mariah arrived home. By then, it was clean and the clothes were in the Laundry. They had their Dinner meal and lied about the living room watching a movie until about 9 pm. She sighed and stretched, "Well, I'm heading to bed early. See you all in the morning," She said as she left to retire to her room.

She loved her room. It held a big part of her personality in it. Mariah always asked why she chose such colors and theme. Nikita had wildness to her so the Jungle theme seem perfect to her. And the Main colors consisted of Red and Black with green for contrast. Then again, Nikita didn't believe Mariah would ever understand. Her room was pink. It was girly and it had a fuzzy comforter that was pink. The girl was a psycho for the color pink. It sometimes made Nikita's stomach sick. She wasn't a girl in favor of pink.

She sighed as she opened the doors to her balcony and stepped out into the clear night. The moon was full and was slowly turning red; the lunar eclipse. She leaned against the railing and smiled up at it. Suddenly the hair on the back of her neck rose and she spun around only to stare at chest. She looked up and gasped.


	2. Who are you?

_Alright, I put it up like I promised. But i don't know when the next one will be up. I'm hoping this friday but if not, then Monday. Anyway, I will start introducing other OC's here shortly. Kai is paired with Nikita for sure and then Tala, Brooklyn, and probably Spencer and Bryan will get an OC as well. _

Oh well! On with the chapter. By the way... I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. BUT I do own the plot, setting, Nikita, and anyone else that pops up in here randomly.

Chapter 2: Who are You?

He was no doubt drop dead sexy. His two-toned colored hair was all over the place but it had very appealing look. His arms and chest were well toned and muscled from the way he wore his white t-shirt that was snug against him. His blue jeans were a bit baggy but not too bad and he wore a belt as well. His ears had one looped earring in his right ear while there were two studs in each ear. But his eyes, they were a deep crimson color. She couldn't stop starring at him.

"See something you like?" He mocked her as he folded his arms over his chest and leaned against the rail next to her. She shook her head snapping out of her Daze.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She snapped as she placed her hands on her hips, "What gives you the right to hold me back in an alley, appear in my room and then vanish like a magician, and then appear again on my balcony! Who the fuck are you?!"

He smirked at her outburst, "It doesn't matter really. A little bird tipped me off about a vixen working in the bar in town and thought I'd be interested," he stated it oh so simply, he made it sound as if he did this often.

"Who tipped ya off? And what makes you think I'll go out with you?" she asked, her voice dripping with venom. She hated men who looked at women as low lives or just toys for their amusement. And Nikita had a feeling he was like that. He smirked and shrugged.

"You know you can't resist me, Nikita," he teased as he gave her a wink. She raised an eyebrow. She hardly knew the man and yet here she was talking back at a hottie with the need for an attitude check or something! Not only that, he knew her name! What else did he know?

"Look, I don't even know you to begin with. And how you know my name is beyond me. I suggest you leave before I call the police on your ass," she stated simply as she took a step toward her room. He grinned and shrugged.

"Aww, and I thought you were better than that," he teased as he walked ahead of her and into her room.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!" She snapped as she followed him into her room. She stood at the door with her hands on her hips. "Leave! Get out!" She hissed, not likely the fact that he intruder her personal space. Suddenly Mariah's voice called through the door.

"Nikita? Are you alright in there? Who are you talking to?" she asked through the door as she knocked.

She smirked at the man's expression of surprise. But sadly, she didn't get the last laugh. In a matter of seconds he had grasped her around the waist and his lips connected with her own. It lasted for brief second but it stunned her none the less, "Nikita, we'll see each other soon… and I don't suggest you tell your friend about me either…" he whispered softly into her ear, sending shivers down her spine, and left with out a sound out her balcony doors.

"Nikita? Open this door!" Mariah called again. Nikita shook her head and quickly opened the door. Mariah looked a little worried if not angry too. "What took you so long and who were you talking to?"

"I got a phone call and was having a rather loud conversation," Nikita lied with a slight shrug. Mariah looked at her with a slight bit of suspicion before she sighed.

"Well, don't get too loud. Rei already went to bed about 30 min. ago and I'm going now. You have work tomorrow?" she asked.

"Yeah, 6 pm I think," she answered thoughtfully, and then shrugged. Mariah nodded and then muttered a 'goodnight' as she walked down to her room. Nikita sighed and shut her door behind her, locking it as she did so. "That was too close," she muttered as she slipped her clothes off and slid her silk clothes on for sleep. She glanced at the balcony for a second before walking out. She shivered as a soft wind brushed by her. Nikita frowned as she looked over her balcony. A little ways away under a street lamp, was a man on a motorcycle; the man that came to give her a rather unusual visit. He looked up at her, his crimson eyes seemed to captivate her like no other, before he suddenly sped off into the darkness.

Nikita sighed, _'The next time we meet, I'm going to make sure I AT LEAST know your name,' _she smirked slightly as she walked into her room, shutting the doors behind her, locking them as well. She shut off her lamp before crawling under the covers and falling asleep.

A beeping sound suddenly charmed into the early moring, making the young woman groan as she slammed her hand down on the clock, _'Stupid clock,'_ she thought irritably. She sat up, yawned, and stretched out like a cat, before getting dressed. When she walked out into the kitchen she was dressed in Jeans that flared out a bit and white tank top. Another note was taped to the fridge:

_Kiki,_

_Rei and I left for work this morning. If you need anything call._

_Love,_

_Mariah_

Nikita frowned but then shrugged her shoulders. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten since yesterday. Taking out a frying pan, butter, eggs, bacon, and toast, she cooked up breakfast to satisfy herself. While cooking, she decided she might as well go for a walk, since she didn't have much to do.

Nikita left the apartment, locking the door behind her, before heading out towards the park. She still had to be careful because the neighborhood was not as safe as it appeared to be. Every night, something happened whether it was a robbery, suicide, murder, or a gang fight. They really had no choice but to live here because other apartments were too small and too expansive. But the apartment that they lived in now was affordable and big.

She walked down the street, everywhere she looked something was wrong. Homeless and drug dealing were brighter than day around here. Nikita often wondered where the cops were when you needed them. They were never around when a fight broke out and shots silenced the air. It was a sad thing really.

Nikita grew up in a neighborhood similar to this one yet it at least had cops going through quite often. But even then, there was still the risk. She found out the hard way in her teen years. And then there was her cousin too.

Nikita shook her head; she didn't want to think of her cousin. He was apart of the ruling gangs in the area and he led them. It made her sick. He was nice man, strong and a bit cocky. He even had a girlfriend, a little annoying but she was a sweet girl. You would have never guessed that she was apart of the gang. Well, she wasn't exactly; she only helped out in providing food and tending an injured, but she did ride about with her boyfriend.

As she turned the corner her eyes widened and she stepped back out of sight, "Shit," she cursed as she tried to calm her self, "There is just no way." Around the corner was the man that was stalking her with a few other men. They were standing around the beverage store on the corner of the street. Nikita peeked out at them from around the corner, trying to get a better look. She frowned at the four motorcycles parked in the road. All with black leather and shiny metal; and then she saw what that confirmed her suspicion of a gang; a black bandana tied around the left bicep. She squeaked when she noticed her stalker looking her direction and jerked back out of sight.

To all honesty, she was afraid, if not terrified. She hated gangs with all do respect, but after the incident in her late teens, rage dwindled with that fear and hate. Nikita looked past again to see him talking with the other two out there, assuming the other was still in the store, before he strode to his bike.

"Shit!" she had a very good feeling she had been spotted and wasting no time, she sprinted down the street and into an alley. Why the Alleyways? Oh well. She ran down a few, turning every which way until she saw an exit out of the shadows. She raced out and turned to her left only to collide with something tall and firm. An arm reached out to steady her; she looked up and gasped. "Tyson?!" She grinned and gave him a bear hug.

He hugged her back with a smile on his face, "Hey cuz," he stepped back and took a look at her, "Lookin fine as always," he winked making her blush. She punched him in the arm, he only pouted but it changed to that of a little concern, "What were you in a rush for?" he asked he let her go and sat on the motorcycle. Yes, this was her cousin; The leader of the Serpents but a gentleman inside and a sucker for food. Lots of food.

She waved her hand in a dismissing fashion, "Oh just getting a little exercise," trying to brush it off. He knew better and could see through her lie, but he didn't push it, "So how ya been? Haven't talked to you in a while."

"Pretty well. Hilary has been a bit of a bitch lately. I say it's the PMSing," he shrugged as Nikita leaned against the light pole. "How is Mariah and Rei?"

"Still together and acting too lovey dovey when I'm around. It makes me wanna gag," she made a face of disgust. Tyson laughed at that, but it soon died when the sound of motorcycles showed up making Nikita glance behind her. Three men with black bandanas rode up and made a semi circle around her, her cousin, and the alley entrance. She began to back up towards the alley but stopped as another motorcycle appeared through the entrance. That chilly eerie feeling grew around her. The man on it was no other than her stalker. Tyson stepped before his cousin shielding her between him and his bike.

"Kai," Tyson acknowledged the gang leader, tension shook lightly in his shoulders. They all looked laid back and lazy, but any other member would know better than to drop your guard.

"Tyson," he acknowledged back with a slight nod, but his eyes were trained on Nikita who leaned on Tyson slightly. She glared at him with all the hatred she could muster without words. Kai noticed and slight confusion traced through his eyes that only she caught.

"This isn't your turf. I suggest you leave," he hinted strongly.

"Just passin through. We'll be outa here," he said with a slight smirk, "Who's the girl?"

"None of you business," he shot at him, determined to keep Nikita out of any gang related issues. She knew too much and especially after what had happened to her mother and little brother. "I said leave," he snapped again.

"Temper, temper Tyson," Kai tsked. The other men laughed at the childish scolding. "She ain't your bitch is she? Or else I'll have get rid of her," his evil smile made her go pale as the nearest cyclist, a red-headed blue eyed man, licked his lips. He winked at her making her want to gag, but she held back.

"No she ain't. Besides, you already know mine. I don't go sleep'n with other woman for the hell of it," he stated with a sharp tone of voice. Kai merely raised an eyebrow and Tyson sighed, "She's my cousin."

"I see," he said as he glanced to the blue eyed man. "Tala, you hear that, the girl is his cousin," he stated with a wide smirk. Tala grinned and reached for her making her glare at him and slap his hand away. By now, Nikita was on the brink jumping the man strangle him. Had she know that this jackass was apart of a gang, she would have called the police pronto. Kai noticed her tension and anger burning in her copper hued eyes, but didn't say anything, "Tyson, you better watch your back. If not, be prepared to loose something you posses."

Tyson growled but restrained to retort as they revved up their engines and sped down the rode, but not without a look of concern from Kai for Nikita. But it didn't go unnoticed by Tyson.

"May I stay at your place for the night?" she suddenly asked, her arms were wrapped around her as if she was cold, like all the hatred and anger was seeped from her, but she didn't look up at him. "Call, Mariah and let her know I won't be coming home until tomorrow evening. Tell her to also, call me off work tonight and tomorrow."

Tyson nodded and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. After a few minutes she seemed to relax. He let go of her and got onto the bike, "Come on," he said as she climbed on and wrapped her arms around him. He sped off, careful not to speed with her on.

Most of the stay was uneventful. When she did get there, she went straight up to a spare bedroom they usually left for her when she didn't want to return to the apartments. She didn't come down until dinner, which she didn't seem to eat much. Tyson and Hilary both knew what the girl had experienced as a late teenager and they tried to comfort her as much as they could. Afterwards, she went up to bed without a word.

The next day though, she was in a better mood with a smile on her face. She talked to Hilary for most of the day until Tyson came home. Noticing her better mood he decided to ask her if she knew Kai.

"Kiki, Kai seems… to know you. Do you know why?" he asked while they were at the table that night. Steak, mashed potatoes, and corn sat on the table along with a few other small sides of food.

She remained silent a minute or two before answering, "No, I don't," she lied. She didn't want Tyson fighting for her. She didn't want the violence and she didn't want to loose him if something were to happen.

He frowned, "Nikita, do not lie to me," she flinched at the harshness of his voice. "Do you two have something going on?" he inquired with another question. She looked at him with surprise.

"Tyson! Don't accuse me of such," she snapped at him, "and I've only talked him like once or twice. Someone told him of me, so now he is kinda watching me I guess," she answered with a slight shrug. Tyson shook his head and glared. Hilary sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please Ty, I don't want you to get into a fight for my safety with him. I'm sick of seeing what comes out of it! Innocent! Look what happened to my closest family! I hate it, Ty!" her will finally broke and tears fell from her copper eyes. Hilary got up and embraced her, trying to calm the young woman.

Her tears were silent but her body shook, fighting to hold back her pain and anger, "Kiki…" Hilary shushed her as she ran her hand through the younger girl's hair. Tyson gaze softened.

"Nikita… Kai is not someone you want near you. He… isn't exactly of anything good…" Tyson said, struggling to find the words to describe the Gang leader. "He isn't exactly… human."

Nikita raised her head as she scowled and wiped away her tears, "What do you mean?" she asked hoarsely as she sniffled here and there.

"It's not my place to say. Only few know… I think there are 2 others similar to him also," he shrugged. Hilary gave the younger woman one last hug before she returned to her seat. "Just promise me you will avoid him."

Nikita frowned but nodded. She'd do the best she could but he appeared randomly, and like her cousin said he was inhuman in a way. "Can you give me a ride back my apartment?" she asked as she finished up her food.

"Yeah, will leave her in a bit," he said as he finished up and then left to his office for a minute. He came back with something in his right hand, "Here, take this. Grandmother gave to me," she held out her palm as he dropped a thin necklace into her hand. On the necklace was a little charm of a coppery red feather a little less than an inch long.

"What's this for?" She asked as she inspected the finely detailed feather. He smiled and helped her put it on.

"Grandmother said it would ward off evils and nightmares. So far it has done well for me, but I think you may need it more than me," he said as he gave her a light kiss on the forehead. Nikita made a face and he laughed at her, "Alright, let's go," he led her out to his bike. But unaware to him Nikita doubt the little charm would ward off Kai, because she knew that was why he gave it to her. Something told her otherwise about the beautiful piece of jewelry.


	3. Why?

I'm really sorry about the delay. I had problems the past few days at work so my mood has been down and my urge to write is down. Anyway, this chapter is a little dry, but it's the bridge to a better chapter. XD

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Why?**

Once Nikita was dropped off by her cousin, she made her way up to her apartment, digging through her pockets for her keys. She unlocked the doors, walked in and then locked the door behind her. Frowned upon the fact that the lights were off and it was quiet. She glanced at the fridge as she took her shoes off, _'No new note…'_ she turned on the living room lights and rose an eyebrow at the clothes scattered over the floor and furniture.

"I am not cleaning this up," she mumbled as she shook her head and headed for her room, knowing full well where Mariah and Rei were. She didn't bother to turn on the lights as she walked into her room, locking it behind her, and headed straight for the bathroom. She turned on the lights and began to fill up her rather decent sized tub, adding soap to the water as it filled.

She stripped down to nothing and ran a brush through her hair quickly to release some of knots. She glanced at her reflection in the mirror before her. Reaching up she touched a scar about her left breast, then she turned to see her backside. There too was three more small scars, about the same size as the one on her chest, _'Why me?'_

She shook her head before stepping into the hot water and lowered herself into the warmth. It smelt of lilies, her favorite flower. She scooped up a handful of bubbles before blowing on it, sending it flying. She smiled slightly as she tilted her head back and relaxed. Shutting her eyes, she drifted off into a light slumber.

She suddenly jerked awake, and frowned. She glanced at the clock and sighed; she had been in there for 30 minutes. But she couldn't figure out what caused her to awake suddenly. She stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her, and with one hand, held it to her chest. She listened quietly, almost expecting something to happen. The feeling crept up her skin like an itch that she couldn't scratch. Something wasn't right and Nikita knew it. She quietly and slowly pulled open a drawer and reached under the stuff in there to reveal a silver handgun.

Nikita was never in favor of guns at all, but Tyson encouraged her to get a license to wield a gun and he gave her two for her protection. The other gun she kept beside her bed in nightstand drawer. She moved to the door of the bathroom with silent foot steps and glanced around her shadowed room. The only light there was what escaped from the bathroom. She stepped to where her lamp sat and frowned, she wouldn't be able to turn it on unless she either put down her gun or risk her towel dropping. Her gaze shifted to where her balcony was to find that her door was no doubt slightly ajar.

"Who's there?" She asked, a sharp edge traced her voice like a knife's. Nothing moved and she didn't here anything, but that eerie creepy feeling lingered around her and it caused the hair on the back of her neck to rise. _'Kai…'_ she held her towel closer to her as her eyes narrowed on the corners of her room where the light barely penetrated.

Off to the corner of her eye, something moved in her closet and then the sound of her gun clicking into position, ready to fire. It didn't move again but her eyes remained glued to that spot as she inched closer. She stood only a few feet away as she peered into her clothes. Suddenly a hand snaked around her waist and then around her wrist where she held the gun. She let out a shriek from being startled and began to struggle on instinct to get away.

"Calm down Nikita," her captor said from behind. She sharply twisted out of his grasp around her waist but not on her wrist. Her eyes narrowed on Kai with such hate it could have probably burned him to a crisp.

"Let go of me, Damn it!" She hissed at him, "Before I put a fuckin' bullet into your skull!" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow before he used his other hand to release her grasp on the weapon and put the safety feature back on it before setting on the shelf beside her closet. She glared at him as she ripped her hand from his grip and took several steps away from him, "What the hell do you want?"

"Just dropping by to see how ya doing," He said simply as he shrugged his shoulder and leaned against, a small smirk on his lips. She snorted and walked over to her nightstand and turned on the lamp. She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. He wore a white beater and faded jeans. What made her eyes widen though was the item around his neck, a small pendent; a phoenix. It was similar to hers in color, a coppery red, detail, and design. But what caught her eye way the Amber gem set in to be the eye. How come she didn't see it before? Kai noticed her staring at him weirdly, "What?"

She blinked and looked up at him, "Nothing… I'm gonna get some clothes on," she lightly blushed suddenly realizing she wasn't exactly dressed. Kai smirked and was about to comment when she flashed him a glare as she grabbed a few items of clothing and headed into the bathroom to change.

When she came out, she wore her white silk pants and tank top, which showed a fair amount of cleavage. Her own pendent sat snugly in the valley of her breasts. She sat on the corner of her bed folding her legs under her. Kai was looking through her selection of books when she came out and he hadn't said anything to her yet.

She tilted her head, "Are you gonna leave yet?" she asked as she eyed him. He turned to glance at her, only to have his gaze linger on her chest a second to long. She scowled and tossed a pillow at him, knocking him out of his trance. He glared at her as picked up the pillow and tossed it back.

"Why is there so much hatred I feel coming from you," he suddenly asked as he slid his hands into his pockets.

"That's none of you business," her voice took on an icy tone to it and her gaze hardened on him. He frowned at her but remained silent, "As a generalization, you are apart of gang," she said coldly. He stared at for a moment, studying her.

"There's something else isn't there," he asked his eyes softened on her slightly. She folded her arms over her chest in denial. He smirked, "The pendent you are wearing whispers of something else, there is fear, hate, and loss," he said softly. She glared at him as her hand rose to clutch the feather. Once she did, the phoenix's eye around Kai's neck glowed briefly before fading. Her eyes widened as Kai straightened, "Well, I'm outa here," he said as he walked out her balcony and then climbed down the side. She raced out to her balcony and leaned over the rail slightly as she watched the young man get on his bike. He looked up at her and gave her a slight wave before he revved his engine and sped off into the night.

Nikita looked down into her palm as the glow, that she failed to see earlier, faded from the feather. She frowned and looked out down the street, where the moon's glow caressed the buildings and pavement. _'Why me?'_

Nikita awoke the next day late in the afternoon finding her blankets shoved half way off the bed. She frowned as she stretched, _'I must have had a dream… though I don't remember it,'_ she shook her head and grabbed something to wear to work later in the evening. She dropped her tank top to the floor and slid her pants off her hips leaving her clad in her silk and lace white panties. She grabbed a bra, white tank top, white wife beater, and short faded jean skirt before putting it on. She grabbed a pair of white sneakers to complete her outfit. Her hair had a slight bounce to it with a slight curl at the ends giving it volume. She grabbed several silver metal bracelets to add to her wrists.

She walked out to the kitchen to find Mariah writing out bills for the apartment. "How much?" Nikita asked as she grabbed some eggs and bacon as she began to prepare her late breakfast.

"You owe about 175," she answered as she put the papers and checks into envelopes. "How come you didn't show up yesterday? Jake is gonna lecture you when you get there," Mariah said as finished with the bills and then turned to lean against the counter, watching her friend make herself something to eat.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. He'll have to get past looking at my ass and my chest first, which you know he won't be able to do," she said as a mater of fact. She placed the food into a frying pan and began cooking up her meal.

"True at that," she nodded an agreement, "By the way, Rei will be working until 9 or so," she commented.

"Oh? Normally he is off. He filling in for someone?" She asked as she placed her food on a plate and sat down on one of the stools so she could eat.

"Yeah, I think it was Miriam. I heard she got the flu or something," she said as she sighed. Nikita made a face.

"That's awful. Hopefully it goes away soon. We are gonna need her Saturday," Nikita commented after she swallowed a mouthful.

"Yeah, Jake's been advertising since the beginning of this month, and I have heard a lot of people talking about it. Besides that, the remodeling for a dance floor was completed two days ago, so that'll give us a larger crowd," she said with a small grin. Nikita smiled and shook her head as she finished up and put her dish in the sink.

"You and the Dance Floor," she commented with a smirk, "You should be a choreographer, Mariah," she commented thoughtfully. Mariah sighed and shook her head.

"They wouldn't bother with me," she said a little crest fallen.

Nikita Smirked, "I say we create ourselves a dance group with a few of the other girls, and we'll see if that gets anyone's attention," she said as she gave her pink haired friend a hug.

"You think so?" she asked with hope in her eyes. Nikita nodded and Mariah squealed in delight. "I should work on dance steps now and then perform on Saturday."

"Alright, I'll see who would like to dance," Nikita said as she left the apartment, grabbing her matching jean jacket on her way out. She smiled slightly at the thought. She worked with many talented girls and wished she could do more for them because working at a bar, which now appeared to become a club, wasn't the best career for them.

The young woman approached a building with a neon sign that read _'The Midnight Rush'_ in blue and violet colors. She stepped inside and was greeted with dimmed light and ultra violet lights glowing above the bar and over the dance floor in some spots. Colorful lights flashed along the walls around where the DJ played, who waved to her. His name was Drew. He had blond hair that was spiked up enough to give him a sharp look. He wore a baggy white tee and blue baggy jeans. He was a player and loved the ladies' attention.

She walked into a back room to hang up her Jacket, her bracelets clinking together lightly. Suddenly someone walked up behind her and grabbed her ass, "Hey, hun, you never showed up the past two days," a rough voice said behind her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, cut the shit Jake," she swatted his hand away that had been resting on her rump. "Besides, even the star needs a few days off unexpectedly. You'll have me here Saturday for the grand celebration of the remodeling," she said with a light shrug.

"I hope so, you attract more attention just walking by than anything," He said as he walked to his office. She rolled her eyes again. That man was too rich and stuck up to be much good. She walked out into the bar area, and was surprised at how many customers they had for a Tuesday night. There was a good handful out on the dance floor and a few lingered around the bar counter. The upstairs level was sealed off, part of the remodeling, for no sound to get through, that way business men could come here to chat in secluded rooms. The walls were glass so you could look through but you wouldn't hear the music.

A man winked at her and she smiled, "What can I get for you hun?" she asked as she leaned over the counter slightly, showing a little cleavage to tease.

"Straight up Vodka," he stated. She nodded and went to make it. As she did so, she glanced around for the other girls. She spotted one on the stairs chatting to a guest. She finished it up and handed it to him.

"Drink up," she winked at him before she walked around to the stairs. She placed her hand on the ebony haired woman who turned to glare at only for her expression to change into a grin as she was given a hug, "How are you Nieva?"

"Pretty good. How about you? You didn't show up the past two days," she commented as she stepped out of the brunette's embrace.

"Good I suppose," she shrugged, "I was gone because I was not feeling well at all," she said as the ebony haired girl followed her behind the counter.

Nieva turned on her friend, "And you expect me to believe that? Nikita, what makes you think I'll believe in such when you rarely ever get sick. For that matter, you've only been sick for the past 4 years I have known you, and that was when you decided to get exceedingly drunk," The ebony girl told her in a harsh whisper.

"It was a worth a try," she said with a slight shrug and a small smile on her face. Nieva rolled her eyes and went to help a man at the bar with a refill. Nikita had met the younger woman when they had run into one another at a club. Both having men troubles, they ditched their dates and partied hard. After that, they set up times to hang out and go shopping. And when the _'Midnight Rush'_ opened, they both applied and got the job.

Nieva didn't have the athletic build like Nikita but she did have the curves more so than Nikita. The younger woman was of Latin heritage it showed in her features. Dark skin and Dark hair gave it away but what eluded most were her eyes. They held an ocean blue color and changed, at random, to sea green. She also had a talent for depicting lies, like it was nothing.

"Well, you failed," she said as she cleaned up the counter where she spilt liquid contents on. Nikita shrugged before grabbing a towel of her own and wiped down another counter.

"Mariah was thinking about a few us dancing this Saturday. She's creating the steps to it right now and tomorrow we will begin practicing. Since there will only be a few of us, I'll just ask Jake to give us a wavier from work so we can work on it at the park," Nikita said as she put glass mugs up above where a rack hung.

"Well, count me in. I'm sure Ren and Celine will gladly accept," Nieva said as she stopped cleaning and leaned against the counter.

"Alright, I'm gonna go let Jake know, and find Ren and Celine then," Nikita walked off to the back where she knew Jake was, counting his money as always. She rapped lightly on the door before entering, and yes she was right, the safe was open and he had money piled around him, well, not really.

"Well, if it isn't my little Kita," he said as set the money down a leaned back in his rather too big of a chair. She rolled eyes and walked in front of his desk.

"One of these days, someone is going to break in and steal all this money out from under your nose because you can't even keep your own hands off of it for long periods of time," she commented lightly.

"Nah, I tech security will keep that from happening," he laughed as a smirk crawled over his lips. She rolled her eyes. With his attitude and way of thinking, it would surely happen. "What can I do for ya Kita?"

"Mariah, Celine, Ren, Nieva, and myself request we do some dancing Saturday," she proposed as she braced her palms against the dance as she leaned forward just enough to get a peak at some cleavage. He couldn't help but stare and in her mind, she already won, "So wat do you say?"

"I don't see a problem with it," he agreed, his eyes still glued onto her chest. Yes, this man needed to get laid, but Nikita wasn't the one who was going to offer it.

"We'll need the rest of the week off too," She added. His head snapped up to look her in the eyes.

"What? How will I get any business?" He asked. She sighed and stood up straight, folding her arms over her chest.

"You have Miriam, Ming-Ming, and whoever else I don't care for to keep your guests occupied," she told him with a glare on her Face. She didn't care much for the other girls that worked here. A good handful of them were whores waiting for the next guy to take them home.

"But they don't get the real spenders in here like you girls do," he pleaded with her. She smirked and shook her Head.

"And we'll make you more money this Saturday if you allow it," she countered. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but it better be good," he said as he shooed her off back to work. She grinned before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

I've also decided to Introduce characters a bit better once i introduce them, so here they are (These are my OC's. You steal and I'll kick your ass!):

**Name:** Nikita Carnelian (Kiki or Kita)  
**Age: **25  
**Hieght: **5'5"  
**Hair:** Long and straight. Brown with copper accents.  
**Eyes:** Coppery Red  
**Body: **Long toned legs, tight ass, ample breasts, and an overall hourglass shaped waist. Athletic build.  
**Skin:** Fair

**Name:** Nieva Morrigan  
**Age:** 24  
**Hieght:** 5'3"  
**Hair: **Long and slightly curly. Pure black.  
**Eyes:** Ocean Blue that changes at random to Sea green.  
**Body:** Doesn't have the athletic build like Nikita but has similar body shape.  
**Skin:** Tan (Is part latino)


	4. Good to Bad?

**OKay peoples. I'm really sorry I hadn't posted sooner. I just had alot going on the past two weeks, plus trying to edit The War of Fate. Trust me, once this one is out, you love it! I think the edited version will at least be as twice as good!**

**By the way, this chapter is VERY long. It was 18 pages in microsoft word, so make sure you have the time to sit and read this one. Hopefully it makes up for not posting sooner!**

**Chapter Four: Good to Bad?**

Nikita was leaning up against a tree at the park when the other four girls showed up. It was 9 am and they looked a little tired from last night's practice and the day before, but other than that, they were ready for more.

Mariah grinned, "Hope you four are ready. Today is the last day that we will be able to practice the routine," the stated with her hands on her hips. Her hair was up into pigtails and she wore a light pink tank top with matching running shorts. Not an unusual color for her at all. Nope.

"Oh, come on. You make this sound like rocket science or something," Nieva rolled her eyes from where she stood next to Ren who giggled softly at the sarcastic comment.

Ren Donatella was a shy but sweet young woman and never liked to insult people. She had curly long golden blonde hair with a single streak of lavender down the right side of her face. Her eyes held a dark violet color that seemed to hypnotize the men. She had a slender body but with soft noticeable curves. And she got her athletic build from nothing other than dancing.

Mariah raised an eyebrow, "And you'd be sorry if you didn't get enough practice," she stated with a half shrug. Celine watched them curiously at their little petty argument not bothering to comment on anything.

Celine Anielka was a flirt no doubt but she had a sweet temperament that seemed to attract a large crowd. Her shoulder length orange hair framed her face as her vivid green eyes complemented her. She had a slim body with soft curves and loved to dance as much as the other three.

Nikita sighed, "Why don't quit arguing about this and get the practice over with, that way we can all change into something more decent and head out to lunch together," she suggested with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, but I want to pick the place we eat at," Nieva said finally as she and Nikita took their places; Nikita in the lead with Nieva on her right. Mariah was on her left with Ren on her left. Celine Was on Nieva's right behind them.

"What makes you so special to choose where we go?" Mariah asked giving the ebony haired girl a slight glare.

Nieva smirked, "Everything," she stated. Mariah rolled her eyes as they started the steps.

It was about 12:30 pm when all five of the young women stepped into a little café on the corner of a busy street. It wasn't the hottest spot in the city but it did have good food and a well kept property. They all took a seat around table near the front where the windows were and soon gave their orders to a small teenage blonde girl. She was a shy slender girl who looked way too frail to be working on this side of the city. Her bright aqua eyes held a slight bit of anxiety in them but she was cheerful none the less. Nikita felt sympathetic for her.

It had only been five minutes when a group of men, all with a black bandana around their arm, came in talking a little too loudly. Nikita frowned slightly as her irritation and hate grew. They were no doubt apart of Kai's gang but he wasn't with them. She felt a little furious when two of the blonde's coworkers made her go take their order and they were snickering as she slowly made her way to their table. And she didn't look anywhere near happy; more like fearful.

Nikita watched as the frail blonde took each of their orders and was about leave when one of them grabbed her ass, making her squeal and hurry past them. She briefly glanced back at them, only to move a little faster to get away from them and give their orders to the cook. Nikita glared at the gang member who pinched her ass and he merely smirked at her. Her friends were too busy in their conversation about what they would get for dessert to notice the incident.

About 10 minutes later when the girls received their meals, the men in the back of the café also got theirs, but not without another problem with their waitress. The man who grabbed her earlier snatched her wrist in a tight grip making her spin around to face him with a stunned and fearful expression, "Hey, doll, why don't you and me go outside for a bit," he asked hoarsely. Nikita raised an eyebrow watching, almost waiting for him to make a wrong move on the young girl.

"I-uh… can't. I'm work-king rig-ht now," she stuttered and she tried to get his grip off of her wrist and it was definitely bruising. Nikita could almost swear that the blonde was going to cry out of fear.

"Oh, don't be that way. Don't you have a break or something? It'll be fun," he continued to harass her and Nikita had enough. She stood up suddenly making the girls she sat with turn to look up at her questionably only to stay silent as they noticed her attention directed to the men and the teenager in back.

"Plea-se l-let me go," she asked softly as she continued to try and pull herself out of his grasp. He was about to continue when Nikita walked over to them.

"The young lady said to let her go," she stated with an Icy undertone in her voice. She wasn't happy with them and it was evident.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Who the hell are you tell me what to do?" he asked uncaringly, his grip not loosening on the petite girl's arm. It was clear that she wouldn't be using that for a little while.

"Doesn't matter, just let her go before you break her wrist, you bastard," her anger simmering under the surface of her placid exterior. A sick smirk slowly formed on his face making Nikita's stomach want her hurl.

"All the more fun for me," he said simply as he slowly tightened his grip around the blonde's wrist. She cried out in pain as tears began to fall down her pail face.

Nikita let out an almost animalist growl making most of the guys look at her in surprise. With her fist in a tight ball she threw it at his face. A sickening crack echoed as he let go of the girl, who collapsed to the floor, and fell from his chair. He suddenly sat up with blood running down his face from his nose and a gun pointed at her. Nikita went stock still and stared at the hand gun. Her friends gasped and were about to run to her or call the cops but Nikita raised a hand to stop them.

"Bitch, you're gonna die for that now," he spat at her, suddenly fear showed on his features. Nikita was confused until her spine felt rigid and cold as if some spilt a bucket of ice cold water down her back. She didn't need to hear the voice to know who was behind her. She could feel him like second skin.

"I suggest you lower your gun and stop causing the girl harm," He sounded way too calm and Nikita's anger was no longer under control. She spun around to Face the two toned man, her eyes full of hate, and without a second thought she slapped him. And it was no girly slap either. It was a full blown back hand that would no doubt leave an ugly bruise for a few days. Gasps went around the room and it went deadly silent. Pin drop would no doubt be heard.

An unusual Deadly smirk crossed her lips, and unknown to her, turned Kai on, "And I… suggest you keep your bitches on a leash," she hissed softly, loud enough for him and his men to hear. His men either looked stunned or about to kill. Her necklace glowed lightly, and only Kai saw. He only starred at her his conflicting thoughts told him to either to slap her back or to submit, and he was willing to do neither.

Nikita took this as a sign that he understood and quickly spun around to help the frightened girl up, careful not to touch her bruised wrist. She brushed past Kai as she guided the girl to a stool next to the counter where a few of her coworkers were waiting with a medical kit. Nikita shooed them away and had the girl sit on a stool while she sat on one next to her.

She wasn't a doctor but she knew if something was broken or if someone needed a certain kind of medicine due to her cousin Tyson. He was always breaking bones or getting sick when she stayed with him. She examined they girl's wrist and determined it was only severely bruised to the bone and that painkillers ought to help keep the pain down. But as a safety precaution, Nikita wrapped her arm up and told her to keep Ice on it. She merely nodded before she got up and vanished into the back of the café. Nikita sighed as she sat back down with her girls and they all had questions.

"You guys, save it for later. Now is not the time," she stated giving them a slight pleading look. They frowned but nodded in agreement as they quickly finished up their meals, _'Why the hell did I do that?'_ Nikita glanced out the window as Kai's gang sped off down the busy street.

They all soon split up to head back to where they lived, Nikita and Mariah going one way and the others the opposite way. They were silent for a few minutes as they walked toward the apartment. Mariah finally spoke up, "Kiki, why the hell did you do that back there?" she asked, her voice was soft, making sure not to catch the attention of a passing pedestrian.

"He was hurting her. Anymore pressure he probably could have snapped her wrist," she answered distantly. She was starring ahead in some kind of trance, almost oblivious to what was around her.

"You could have let one of her coworkers deal with it," she said trying to figure her friend out. It wasn't like her to get involved with another's business, especially when it dealt with gangs.

"As far as I was concerned, none of them seemed to have been doing anything. Besides he pissed me off," she said with a light shrug, giving her pink haired friend a sideways glance.

"But it is so unlike you," the woman sighed and shook her head, "And what about Kai? Everyone knows he's the leader of their gang. And you slapping him with him not reacting to you in anyway means you aren't saying something," Mariah said as she stopped where she was and folded her arms over her chest in a defiant way.

Nikita stopped a little ways ahead of her and glanced back, "There is nothing going on. He just chose not to do anything," she stated flatly. They stared at each other for a long 2 minutes and they had been getting weird glances by people passing them.

Mariah smirked, "You still suck lying," she stated smugly as they continued to walk onward.

Nikita raised an eyebrow, "No, I just fail around you and Nieva," she corrected as a matter-of-factly. Mariah rolled her eyes.

"So then spill it, what the fuck is going on?" the amber eyed woman asked impatiently. Her brown haired friend waved a hand in dismissal.

"Not now. I can't say anything," she said as they made it to where their building was, "Is Rei home?"

"No he should be working until 7 or 8 tonight," she said as they climbed up the stairs to their second level apartment, "Why do you ask?"

"He's the last person on my list to find out because he'll get over protective and won't leave me without someone watching over me," she said with a light huff as they unlocked the door, shut it, and then locked it again. They took off their shoes and went into the living room where they sat on the sofas.

"So why can't you say anything," she probed. Nikita knew she was only trying to help though she promised Kai not to say anything. And she wouldn't break that promise out of fear.

"I just can't. But I will say that this wasn't the only confrontation I had with him," she said finally as she got up and left, leaving the pink haired woman to wonder. Nikita went to her room to get some peace and quiet, hopefully to clear her head. As she stepped in and shut the door behind her she instantly regretted it.

That icy creepy feeling crawled over her skin and down her spine. Kai was here and she was dreading that fact. She went to reach for the door knob behind her only for it to be grabbed. She was spun around and came face to face with the man she dreaded to see.

"Why did you do that?" he asked in a dangerously soft voice that made Nikita shudder. She didn't look up at him, she didn't think she could.

"Do what?" pretending she didn't know what he was talking about, wishing he would go away. He gently grabbed her chin and made her look up to meet his eyes. Fear danced in her coppery eyes as well as something else that flickered in and out. This didn't go unnoticed either.

"Why did you slap me?" he asked. His voice sounded strained, as if he was holding back. She diverted her gaze, "Look at me and tell me why," he commanded gently.

Her gaze snapped on him in an instant with anger in them that wasn't there before, "Because you can't keep an eye on your bitches to make sure that no harm comes to others! The girl couldn't have been older than 16 or 17!" she snapped, her anger washing over him like tidal wave. "He could have snapped her wrist and then wha-!" her rampage halted when his lips suddenly captured her own. She was stock still like a deer caught in headlights. This was the second time he dared to cross her personal space, but this time she actually was able to feel it. His lips were, unfortunately soft and sweet, almost addicting. He broke the kiss with a devilish grin on his face that made Nikita glare.

"Calm down Nikita, I was outside handling some issues. You're lucky he didn't decide to put a bullet in you the first chance he had," he stated as he let her go and sat down on the edge of her bed. She couldn't understand how gang leader could be so relaxed in someone else's room that he barely knew. She leaned against the wall watching him warily. "I heard that you are having a little show this Saturday at the Bar you work at," he commented as a smirk curled on his lips.

Her gaze hardened on him, "And your not invited," she snapped sharply. She didn't want him there. She didn't want a distraction and she definitely didn't want him to associate with her.

"It's a public bar is it not?" he asked, his smirk not faltering.

"And I can tell my boss to prohibit your entrance," she countered as she folded her arms over her chest.

"We'll see about that," Kai stated simply with a light shrug. She huffed and grabbed her night clothes.

"I'm going to clean up. I expect your ass to be gone by the time I get out," she left to her bathroom and shut the door behind her, locking it in the process. She had to make sure that Kai didn't get through the security, she wouldn't be able to stand him. She turned the hot water on in her shower and began to peel her clothes from her skin before stepping into the warmth. The water cascaded down her skin, washing away the impurities from her almost flawless skin.

By the time she got out, it had been almost an hour. She paid part of the bill; she got to use her share. She grabbed a fluffy light green towel off the rack and dried her hair and body before wrapping it around her chest. She glanced to the door listening to see if Kai left yet, but she didn't hear anything. She grabbed a bottle of lotion and began applying it to her arms, legs, and body to soften the dry skin.

She didn't get it. Why her? Kai weirdly showing up, the unusual responsive pendants, and his insistence to be with her didn't make sense. She didn't want to be involved with a gangster, much less the leader of one. But the more run ins they had the more likely it was seeming. She didn't want it and she was going to fight it, especially for her long gone mother and brother.

She stood up from her sitting position and slid her silk light orange panties over her legs followed by her pants and tank top. Her feather pendent lied between the top of her breasts proudly. She took the towel out of her hair and hung it up on the rack and then scooped her hair up into a messy damp bun.

When Nikita stepped out of the bathroom she was hit by a light chill. He didn't leave. She frowned and glanced around her bedroom, her eyes resting on a figure sprawled out on her bed. She scowled and folded her arms over her chest in defiance. She was not sleeping with him there. No way in hell or heaven. He stirred slightly and his crimson eyes stared at her with a questioning look.

"What?" he asked lightly as he rose up on his elbows.

"I said leave," her words came out a little too coldly and he raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow then," he said in a monotone voice. She could have sworn that the look of hurt was in his eyes, but it wasn't there on a second look. She frowned as she watched him leave out her balcony doors and then seemingly vanish. She shook her head, blaming it on her lack of sleep. She flopped down on her bed and in an instant she went tense. Her silk sheets smelt of him and it was rather intoxicating she had to admit. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight for sure.

It was noon when Nikita awoke. She didn't fall asleep for a few hours because of Kai's scent, but she eventually did sleep. She threw off her sheets and grabbed some clothes she would wear tonight. She and the girls decided to do a color scheme for their first night and decided white and black would do, white mainly because it would stand more with the ultra violet lights. She looked around her closet and pulled out a few clothes and tried them on. In the end, she decided on black, grey and white camouflage capris that had big pockets on the sides with tie straps hanging loose, white spaghetti strap tank top, and a black baseball cap. To top that off, she wore silver medium hoops and silver studs in her ears, glitter at the corner of her eyes, and strawberry flavored lip gloss; she wasn't much of a fan for makeup. She also wore a few silver bands around her wrists and a pair of white sneakers.

She admired herself in the mirror that was placed against her closet door winked playfully at her reflection. She glanced at her clock and it flashed bold red numbers back at her; _'2:00.'_ Nikita sighed and exited her room. Mariah was sitting on the sofa with her eyes glued to a magazine.

"So you ready for tonight?" Nikita asked as she flopped down on the opposite sofa and looked boredly through the mail that was piled on the low table in the center of all the couches.

"A little nervous but excited all the same," Mariah said, not even looking up from the magazine. Nikita rolled her eyes before spinning an envelope at her friend who jumped up, startled. "Not funny," she commented as Nikita snickered at her.

"Whatever, anyway, I'm leaving now, so that I can get in a few extra hours and prepare the stage," the brown haired woman said as she stood up and headed towards the door.

"Alright, see you later, Kiki," Mariah waved slightly as Nikita left the apartment. This night was going to be interesting.

"Kita!" A curly blonde haired woman waved at Nikita from where she was behind the serving counter at the bar. Nikita waved back before finishing up in plugging some stereo pieces and then heading over to her friend.

"Hey, Ren! When did you get here?" she asked as she joined her friend at the bar and giving her a hug. Ren wore a white beater with all black capris. Silver hoops hung from her ears and silver bracelets around her wrists chimed lightly as she moved. She also wore white sneakers and white bucket hat.

"About an hour ago. The Nieva and Celine should be here any minute now," Ren said as she served a few people at the bar. Nikita helped her as well.

"Mariah isn't showing up until 7:30 or so," she said as she glanced at the clock on the wall. The hands read _'6:30.'_ Their Dance wasn't suppose to start until 8.

"Well, I guess that isn't too late. Jake said that once we perform, the rest of the night is ours," Ren commented as she cleaned up a little spill she made. Nikita leaned back against the counter and watched as people began to show up, but her eyes widened on one particular person.

"It can't be," Nikita said softly as her eyes followed the person as he made his way across the room. Ren followed her gaze and then shook her head. "Why is he here?"

"I think he saw the posters," The blonde haired woman said as she folded up her towel and set it down.

"What was on the posters? Jake couldn't have posted our names on there, did he?" she asked with a worried expression.

"He did Kita, First and Last," she confirmed. She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Stay with someone at all times and Kyle won't even think about trying anything."

"I hope so… I know for a fact that Kyle is far from being over me," Nikita sighed. Drew Anderson was Nikita's hot ex-boyfriend. He was a little over six foot with light brown eyes and shaggy black hair. It was messy but gave him sexy mysterious look. He had sun kissed skin and a lean and well toned body. He was worth drooling over and a One-night stand. But he failed at being a boyfriend one too many times.

"Look, let's all enjoy ourselves tonight and forget the guys, alright?" Ren asked with a grin on her face. Nikita grinned back and nodded.

"Sounds good," she gave her shorter friend a hug. Nieva and Celine both showed up a few minutes later. Nieva wore an actual outfit that was similar to what Nikita was wearing; black, white and grey Camouflage capris with a matching midriff jacket. She wore a white spaghetti strap tank top under that with white sneakers. To top it off , white baseball cap and silver bands on her wrists as well as several silver studs in her ears.

Celine was simple but classy; Black shorts, white beater, white sneakers, and a black bucket hat with silver back on her wrists, a silver choker, and silver studs in her ears. Her shoulder length silver hair was tied back into two low pigtails with black ribbons tied into little bows.

Nikita gave bother her friends hugs, "Are you guys ready?" she asked with a grin on her face.

"I'm rather excited!" Celine said as they all walked to the back room to put away there bags.

"This is going to be fun," Nieva said as she gave Nikita another hugged, "How come you seem a little down?"

"Kyle is here," she said as she leaned against the door frame. Both her friends glanced up and stared at her.

"Can't be. Are you sure?" Celine asked.

"Positive. There is no way it can be anyone else," she said as shut off the light and headed back with her two friends right behind her.

"Didn't you dump him like 4 years ago right after you met me?" Nieva asked they joined Ren behind the counter again.

"Yep, and I don't think he is over me either," she stated with a light shrug. Nieva simply shook her head and Celine gave her friend a sympathetic half hug.

"Jake said that once we preformed that we could do what ever we liked afterwards. He said Ming-ming, Miriam, Emily and the rest of the girls would take over for the night," Ren said and then glanced to Nikita, "We decided we would do an all girls' night afterward that way we'd have each other and we won't have to worry about Kyle."

"Sounds good to me," Nieva commented and Celine nodded in agreement, "Although I can't say the same for Mariah. She called me on the way here and told me to tell you two that after this was over She and Rei were off."

"So like Mariah," Nikita sighed and shook her head, but grinned. The other girls all laughed and nodded in agreement. Her eyes trailed over the crowd again and were captured by a pair of crimson ones; _'Kai is here…'_ She glanced away only to catch Kyle's eyes watching her like a hawk. She wanted to shrink away in a corner. She broke his gaze and joined the girls in there conversation on what was the best alcoholic drink.

As 8 pm rolled around the girls made a few changes to their dance. They decided that Nikita would sing the song, Nieva do the shadow singing, and Mariah, Celine, and Ren do the chorus. It wasn't a complicated change and it was a general favorite of the girls so it wouldn't affect their performance.

Nikita walked around to the stage to announce the changes to Drew, their DJ. Suddenly, Kyle intercepted her path and he had a rather evil smirk on his lips, "Well, who do we have here?" He asked in a seductive voice that she had once fallen for so many years ago. Now it left sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Her eyes narrowed as she folded her arms over her chest, "Your mom," she stated dryly, her voice thick with sarcasm. She wasn't trying to be funny, but his question was rather stupid. He didn't like her bitterness and he frowned at her.

"No need to be so bitchy. I was just checkin to see how were you doing, dear," he said, his smirk returning as he took a step towards her. She held her ground, stubbornness telling her to stand up for herself.

"Thanks," she snapped, "But there is no need, especially after they way you used me, bastard," she hissed anger weaving it's way into her words. He smirk became darker.

"But you enjoyed yourself didn't you? You begged for more, you wanted it, and needed it, right?" he took another stepped toward her. This time she did take a step back, and she glared murderously at him. Hate danced her eyes and venom felt as if it coated her tongue.

"Damn you, I only wanted it because I thought you were truly all mine," she suddenly smiled but it was bitter, "But my fellow girls at the time started to spread the news of a cheater, it instantly clicked that you were the player. Only prostitutes want what you have to give," she stated simply.

"Why you little bitch," he was about to move forward again when she suddenly felt that all too familiar chill creep up her spine. She leaned back slightly knowing Kai was there and a hand rested gently on her hip. She placed her hand lightly over his on her hip and gave it a light squeeze, thanking him.

"You alright?" he asked just loud enough for her and kyle to hear. She glanced at kyle noticing his body grow stiff at the presence of another male.

"Now that you are here," She glanced up at him out of the corner of her eye and gave him a light smile. Her tension did lower at his touch and he felt it.

Kai nodded but his gaze shifted and harden on her ex-boyfriend, "Who the hell are you?" he said, there was no emotion in his voice and it sent shivers down her arms. It was rather discouraging and intimidating.

"Her boyfriend," he lied. She felt Kai stiffen, and she instantly cut in.

"Ex-boyfriend actually; by 4 years," she announced smugly. Kyle's eyes narrowed on her drastically on her and she shrunk back against Kai's chest. His hand snaked around her waist possessively in a comforting way.

"I suggest you avoid her if you value your life. You are messing with the wrong person," It wasn't a dry threat at all and he would definitely kill Kyle if he dared to lay a hand on Nikita. But apparently that threat went on deaf ears as he rolled his eyes and walked away.

Nikita turned in his arms and gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks, I'll find a way to make it up to you," she said as she gave him a light kiss on his cheek and walked away towards and the stage like she had originally intended to. He watched her go and sighed before rejoining his group.

Nieva and Ren were finishing cleaning up when A tall red head caught her eye and she smirked, "Hmmm… I give him a 9."

Ren looked up and giggled, "Only a 9, he looks more like a 10," she said. He apparently heard her and glanced over at the two of them before heading there way. He leaned against the bar and winked at them.

"Only a 9? You little friend is right, why not a 10?" he asked in a deep smooth voice that ran over her like velvet. Nieva grinned.

"Because no one is a 10 until they have my heart," she answered as she moved to put away some glasses.

He gave her a pout and she laughed, "Not even if you got my name?" he asked with a smile.

"Nope but it'd be a start, _chico,_" she said as she walked back over to him and tapped on the nose with her finger playfully. Ren laughed at her friend's use of Spanish. She knew that Nieva never had anything but one nightstands nowadays, but she believed that this might be the man to break down that barrier.

"It's Tala, at your service," he introduced himself with a slight bow and a wink. "And what might your name be, beautiful?"

Nieva laughed, "You'll find out soon enough," she teased as she and Ren walked off, Ming-Ming and Miriam taking their place at the bar. She needed to getaway for him. His Blue eyes were way too captivating for her to stand without telling anything but the truth. Not only that his had a body that any girl would ever dream of wanting; hell, she swore that if he touched her she'd instantly be wet. _'I need to get laid….'_ She groaned mentally.

Celine was serving a few more orders before she intended to meet up with the girls on stage. There were a lot more people than she believed there would ever be. The second level around the dance floors were filled as well as the main floor. The dance floor was packed as well. It made her a little nervous realizing she would be dancing in front of all these people. She approached her last table with absent minded until her eyes met a pair of dark purple ones. She froze a second but then diverted her gaze and smiled as she set their meal down on the table.

"Anything else I can get you all?" she asked as looked to them. There was two less people here than she remembered but she merely brushed it off.

"Well, if you aren't busy later, wanna join me?" The blonde haired man asked. She gave him a sly smile. Yeah these two men were on her favorite list.

"We'll see, if I'm not, I'll find you and I'll know where to look," she winked before leaving the two and untied her apron, throwing it behind the counter and heading to the stage.

"You all ready?" a spiky blonde haired man asked from his spot where all the music was decided. He agreed to rap off a part in the song since they knew he could do it with know sweat.

"Yep! Ladies, let's give them a run for their money, shall we?" Mariah asked. She wore a similar attire to Celine's; Black shorts, white beater, and a black Baseball cap with white sneakers. The girls all grinned and gave high fives before taking their positions; Nikita in the center with Nieva on her right and Mariah on her left. Ren was on Mariah's left behind her while Celine was on Nieva's right Behind her.

"It's time to party!" Drew's voice boomed through the Mic, "As tonight is the official celebration of the remodeling of _'The Midnight Rush' _5 of our girls volunteered to Dance and sing! I'll first Introduce you to Mariah, the group's choreographer. Nikita Carnelian, lead Dancer and singer. Nieva Morrigan, second lead singer. Ren Donatella and Celine Anielka, Chorus singers. Girls, Say hello!" They all waved as they were individually introduced, "All right, I'll cut the chit-chat!" he finished as the music started and it flowed into them and they began their steps, moving like water.

(Nikita)

_I might be your young girl but I know how to have fun  
I got them boys chasing me trying to make me the one  
When I'm out shopping it's like having a gun  
Whatever I wanna get, got them boys caught up  
_

As soon as the man said off their names, Kai's attention shifted to the girl his attention had been snagged on. He had been amazed at how beautiful she looked when he saw her. He just couldn't keep his eyes off her, and it was a fight to keep his hands off her. As she sung though, it was a like a drug to his ears. The more she sung the more he wanted her. Her voice wasn't the only thing that made him want to pounce; her body was hypnotizing. The way she moved fluid and held grace of an expert it seemed. She was a little thing full of sass and ass.

(Nieva)_  
I know I'm a hot hot shorty  
But you gotta slow down (slow down)  
You don't know me (don't know me)  
If you in a hot hot hurry  
You gotta go now (go now), back up off me (off me)  
_

Kai wasn't the only enchanted by an Angel's voice, _'So the little butterfly's name is Nieva,'_ Tala mused from where he stood watching the woman's luscious body move. He mentally drooled. The latina had a pretty voice and sexy body. Maybe not athletic, but firm one none the less and he didn't doubt it one bit. His deep blue eyes watched her lips sing her part, wanting to taste every inch.

(Ren, Celine, Mariah)_  
Ooh, I got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy  
_

Bryan and Spencer both watched their previous waitress Dance and sing her part with heart and determination. She wasn't the prettiest thing but she held an exotic beauty all her own.

"I say we find her before she runs off," Spencer suggested. Bryan smirked and shrugged.

"But what about our duty Kai?" He asked as He followed the woman with her dark purple eyes, never looking over to his comrade. Spencer laughed.

"I think he has plans for their lead singer," He commented with snicker. Bryan smirked and shook his head.

(Nikita)_  
Ooh, I much rather than you think that I act like you know  
Just because I'm a teen it don't mean that I'm slow  
I think you're a cutie boy, but you're turning me on  
Sometimes you gotta play hard to get and then it's on  
_

(Nieva)_  
I know I'm a hot hot shorty  
But you gotta slow down  
You don't know me  
If you in a hot hot hurry  
You gotta go now, back up off me  
_

(Ren, Celine, Mariah)_  
Ooh, I got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy  
_

(Drew)_  
One Take  
baby tonight's the night  
And them girls all on me like white on rice  
And I get them to the crib late two or one  
I'm already high, now you don't want  
Take a jet into the sunset, you won't come  
Or sit in my Phantom but you won't go  
Baby, I can take you to and from  
How you slipped your little wrist until you're blue and numb  
Um, you're dealin' with a boss lil mama  
Young Wayne, Tony Montana  
If I were you, I'd tell your homies I holla  
If your man ain't me, why bother  
I go by the name Carter, I got more plaques than tartar  
I've been shaking up them charts on the charter  
Number one spot_

(All)_  
Ooh, I got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you are so damn easy_

Uh ooh, I got them going crazy you see  
Uh ooh, head over heels for me ooh  
Uh ooh, weak in the knees for me boy  
Uh ooh, 'cause you are so damn easy (no no no no no)

(Nikita and Nieva)_  
'Cause you are so damn easy  
'Cause you are so damn easy_

When the song ended all the girls were grinning with excitement. The cheers and whistles only made them happier, "Give it up For the Ladies!" Drew Exclaimed into the mic. The clapping, cheering, and whistles seem to ring louder before them. The women took a bow before leaving the stage. They were all grinning and hugging each other as they stepped off the stage.

"So shall we?" Ren indicated to the dance floor. They all grin but Mariah shook her head and smiled.

"Sorry, girls, You all go on ahead. Rei wanted to take me out tonight," Mariah sighed sadly. Nikita smiled and gave her pink haired friend a hug.

"Mariah, go get him. I think you deserve it after tonight," She commented as she stepped back. The other all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys! Have fun!" She blew them a kiss before walking off to join Rei who was waiting for her by the door. With a quick kiss, they had left. Nieva Rolled her eyes.

"Can we dance now?" She asked impatiently. The girls all laughed and nodded.

"Let's go!" Celine led the into the middle of the dance floor, the other trailing behind her with grins on their faces. _'Animals'_ by Nickelback shook the building. It was a slightly odd song to play but it help mix the mood up a bit. They laughed as they dance enjoying the feel of the bass vibrating through their bodies. The floor was packed and the brushing against other bodies was invigorating. It was almost electrifying.

They danced for a couple of hours when the girls decided to split, Ren was the first to leave, saying that she needed a drink to cool down. She wove her way through the mass of bodies trying to avoiding being bumped into so much when she suddenly ran into someone. A hand snaked around her waist, keeping her from falling to the floor. She looked up and blinked; an orange haired man with forest green eyes smiled down at her making her smile back. He guided her through the crowed and joined her at the bar for a drink.

"You alright? I almost knocked you to the floor," he gave her an apologetic smile as Ming-Ming gave them their drinks, a slight smirk on her face but she didn't say anything.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," she said with a grin, "So what's you name?"

He was silent for a minute which made her suspicious, "Um… Tom Johnson; short for TJ," he answered after a minute. She shrugged and she had a feeling that he knew that she didn't believe him. _(A/N: If anyone can guess who he really is, 5 Brownie PTS! XD)_

Celine had lost her friends in the mass of bodies but it didn't really bother her, she just kept on dancing. The Song changed to _'Promiscuous'_ by Nelly Furtado. She picked up the beat and easily swung her body into motion. It suddenly felt like hands ghosted down her arms and her eyes snapped open only to look up into the purple ones that captivated her earlier. She was about to back up when hands brushed over her sides, she spun around to see the blonde as well. They bother smirked, "We decided to find you instead," the blonde said. She smirked as she lightly brushed her ass against the lavender's groin.

"So what are your names?" she asked as she continued to dance with the lavender at her back and the blonde at her front

"I'm Spencer and the one behind you is Bryan," he said as her arms circled around his neck.

"Celine, it's a pleasure to meet you both. But let's see how well you can keep up with me," she said, her voice holding a teasing tone to it.

Nieva and Nikita stayed with each other as the beat continued. Someone suddenly grabbed Nikita's ass and she instantly spun. She frowned at the fact that there wasn't anyone behind her who wasn't already occupied. She turned back to Nieva to ask if she saw anyone but her friend wasn't there. She was rather confused and began to make her way towards the back door for a little fresh hair when someone suddenly snagged her around the waist. She yelped in surprise and struggled but they dragged her off the dance floor and up the stairs to the private rooms that people couldn't look through. She was tossed onto the floor, making her yelp in surprise and she instinctively rolled away. She looked up and her blood instantly froze. Kyle smirked evilly down at her.

"So you thought you could hide all these years from me? Well guess what, you are dead wrong," he laughed at her as he slapped her making her cringe and go stiff.

"Why don't you find some other bitch to beat? You did back when I was with you! Was I not good enough?" She hissed as she scooted away from him.

"Oh you were perfect, except when you didn't do as I asked," he sneered as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up roughly into his chest. She struggled against his hold as his lips came crashing down on her own. She kept her lips firmly shut as well as her eyes, pushing against him to get away. He growled and tossed her onto the soft sofa that was in the room.

"I have the right to refuse. I was not your slave, your whore, your maid, to do everything and anything you wanted," she stated hollowly. "If you respect a woman, you get much more out of her than you realize, but then again, talking to you, that will never happen," she hissed. He slapped her cheek again; she swore it was going to be bruised.

"The only good that can provide a man from a woman is her body, nothing more," he said in dark whisper as he advanced on her.

"You are wrong, go to hell," she hissed and that was when he grabbed her jaw and slammed his lips down on her own and this time she knew her lips would be bruised. Tears rolled down her eyes from out under her eyes as his hands roughly roamed over her body.

But suddenly his weight was pulled off her but she refused to look, refused to see what he would do next. Fingers tenderly brushed away her tears and the chilling effect rolled down her spine. She slowly opened her coppery eyes to meat a pair of concerned crimson ones.

"Kai?" she whimpered before she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. His arms wrapped protectively around her and he rested his head gently on top of hers. "I didn't think anyone would notice me gone," she mumbled into him, her voice vibrating delicately over his muscles.

"It's alright, I'm here for you now," he said to her in a hushed voice. Running a hand down her back gently in a soothing fashion, he comforted her.

"Please take me home," she whispered almost inaudibly. He nodded at her request as she soon fell into a light slumber. Kai shifted her into carrying her bridal style before leaving the room. He glanced down the hall for a way to the roof. He didn't want to leave downstairs because it would attract the wrong kind of attention. He walked till he found a door that was different and opened it. A set of stair led upwards which appeared to be the roof. He walked up and out and held Nikita more closely to him as cool breeze graze passed them. He walked to the edge of the roof and smiled as his dove down. A rush of red feathers followed and he was gone.

Nieva didn't mean to leave her friend alone. The people around her made it hard to stay with her. She prayed that her brunette friend would be alright. It suddenly felt like fingers brushed up and down her arms and Nieva shuddered. She spun around her to see who was behind her but there was no one. The fingers ghosted down her arms again sending another chill through her body. She slowly backed up and ran into someone reached behind her to snag their wrists only to have hers caught instead.

"Nieva, what a pleasant surprise," a husky voice drifted over her ear like a teasing caress. Nieva gasped and tried to turn around but he wouldn't let her.

"Tala, what do you want?" she asked in an exasperated tone. She wasn't sure whether she was happy or irritated to see him.

"What else would I want but you," he said with a light laugh in his voice as his hands moved to rest on her hips. She rolled her eyes and smirked as she reached up behind her and wrapped her arms around his neck, his head resting on her shoulder.

"And your not the only one, hun," she laughed as she lightly grinned her ass against him with the beat of the music. She smirked as she heard his breath hitch. Hell, he was in for one heated dance.

"Aww… but I'm three times as better than those fools," he said in a little whinny tone making her grin. "Much better that you'll be begging for me," he said seductively and light licked her neck under her jaw bone causing her to tilt her head back slightly.

"Sounds like a challenge," she murmured a light smirk on her lips. His right hand trailed down to her thigh as her hands weaved and fisted into his hair.

'_Tala!' _Tala grumbled mentally at his friend's mental call. It was something they shared due to their abnormalties. _'I'm no longer at the club and won't be returning to our base until tomorrow,'_ Kai's voice echoed in his head.

'_Understood, but would you mind telling me why?'_ The redhead mentally asked trying to keep focus on what he was doing at this particular moment and listen to his leader and friend.

'_Later,'_ Kai told him before the mental link was cut. It made him frowned but he merely shrugged it off and smirked down out the little vixen in his arms. Even if he could get just one night with her, he would probably feel blessed. But unfortunately, he didn't see it happening anytime soon, the woman seemed to lead him on at this point and he decided he would play along.

**I know, some areas were a little dry but I was trying to get some excitement going. :rolls eyes: Anyway please review!**


	5. Conflicts

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating!!!! Ack, I ran into a writer's block and i couldn't come up with a a way around it until npw. I hope you'll all forgive me! **

**By the way, you just might light this chapter. It's got a little heat going between Nieva and Tala/Nikita and Kai. **

**I've also decided that Nikita and Nieva will be my main two in here. Their friends will show up briefly and sho intrest in the mentioned characters but otherwise I want to focus on these two.**

**Also, You should check out my other story that is in the Remodeling position. I actually kinda like the newer version. **

**Chapter 5: Conflicts**

* * *

Nikita was comfortable and surprisingly warm. She snuggled deeper into the warmth that surrounded her. A sudden soft groan vibrated against her causing her body to grow tense in a split second. Here eyes shot open staring at a fair skinned, well sculpted, bare chest. Her mind panicked but she fought to calm herself; a blush instantly crept onto her cheeks. Her soft copper eyes rose up to the sleeping face that held her confined against him. Her eyes widened in shock as she held back a gasp. Kai held her in a firm embrace. She wanted to scream out or something to get away but her mind disagreed with her.

Her cheek felt bruised as she remembered what happened. Nikita sighed softly and shook her head lightly. But how she got from her ex-boyfriend beating her and trying to rape her to her apartment with Kai was beyond her. She couldn't remember.

Nikita glanced around confused, why was it still dark? She glanced over her shoulder and around. No lights were won the curtains were completely shut. The room smelt exactly like her room; no odd scents other then Kai's addicting smell that surrounded her. She made a mental check of what she was wearing; her silk pjs with her bra and panties on. Kai must have changed her clothing but had the decency of leaving her bra on. At least she knew he didn't rape her.

She rolled over onto her side so that her back was facing Kai. She glanced at his hand draped across her mid-section and gently tried to lift his hand off her only to have him instinctively tighten his hold on her. She felt him shift behind her making her squirm a bit and growl.

"How are you feeling?" his voice suddenly rumbled behind her ear causing a shudder to crawl down her spine. Her movements must have awoken him.

"Beaten," she mumbled as she tried to wiggle out of his grip only to have his arm tighten around her waist again, "Could you let go of me?" she inquired as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

He stared at her for a minute, as if debating something in his mind, but a lazy smirk stayed on his face, "Now why would I do that?"

"Why?! Let's see… this is rather awkward. That's why!" she snapped. Kai notice the conflict in her eyes and a small blush creep over her cheeks.

He laughed at her, his voice a smooth velvet that made her melt and her skin tingle, "Have it your way then," He let go of her but didn't leave the bed. Instead, rolled over and folded his arms under his head, letting his eyes drift closed. Nikita sat there, staring at him before sighing. She reached behind her and pinched the clasp of her bra before letting it slide off under her silk tank. She tossed it on to the pile of laundry Kai had made the night before. She glanced back at Kai when she realized he was watching her.

"What?" she suddenly asked irritated with his look and the fact that he was still on her bed. He merely shrugged and sat up with a frown on his face.

"You may want to get Ice on that bruise. It looks pretty bad," he said to her. She rolled her eyes and fell back against the bed.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious, I didn't realize that," she stated dryly as she stretched out a little bit and then closed her eyes. She really didn't feel like getting up and starting off her day with the way she already felt. She heard him chuckle at her sarcastic comment.

"Aren't you going to get up? Its 4:30," he questioned glancing over her luscious curves. Hell, he couldn't help it. She was lying there in front of him in relatively see through clothing. Her lips were plump. Her breasts were ample and nipples were perky. He couldn't help himself and forced himself to look away. He could feel himself turn hard.

"Nope, the day is almost done and I'm still pretty exhausted," she shrugged, not bothering to glance at him. She was quiet for a minute before speaking up, "Kai, why is the pendant you wear so similar to the one I have?" she asked.

He didn't answer right away, which made her glance at him. From what she could tell in the dark, he held a somewhat distant expression on his face. "The pendants are kind of like a key and a lock. They were created for one another. The one you hold is the key," he answered.

"How strange… Tyson's grandmother gave it to him and then he gave it to me," she told him. "She told him it was to ward off evils and nightmares," she met his eyes before laughing softly, "And Tyson gave it to me to hopefully ward you off. But apparently the pendant has more of a mind of its own."

A small smirk danced his lips, "They are actually attracted to one another. But he is right, the pendent does relieve the wearer of nightmares and shadows but it does not ward its other half. Tyson never knew of this because his grandmother didn't either."

Nikita was silent for a long moment. They never knew the pendent had a counterpart? It was a strange concept to grasp. She sighed and shook her head before groaning as she felt a headache coming on.

"How do you feel? You injured anywhere else?" he asked. His concern for her touched her heart slightly but she roughly fought it off.

"My body feels sore like I had sex five times in a row, my head is pounding like I had too much to drink the night before, and to top that off, my cheek feels three times bigger," she merely shrugged before closing her eyes again. She really just wanted to sleep but with the knowledge of his presence there beside her made it rather difficult. She mentally growled at her conflicting thoughts. Half of her wanted him right then and there, and the other half was disgusted and angry at him.

He laughed suddenly, "You seem like you need a cold shower," he stated in a husky voice. She felt his weight shift and it felt like a shadow crossed over her making her eyes fly open. Her gaze met his curious eyes as he hovered over her body, not yet touching. She swore she could feel the electricity between their bodies causing a harsh shudder to run down her spine.

She blushed, "What are you talking about?" she asked confused, he couldn't read her thoughts could he?

He grinned, "The phoenix pendent gives me a slight ability to feel others emotions especially the wearer of the feather pendant. And more specifically I can feel anger, sadness, fear, and lust," he answered simply with a shrug of his shoulders and then frowned, "But yours are more complex than any other person I have met."

A frown creased her forehead, "So you can read that I'm no doubt turned on?" she silently growled, "and that there is various other layers overlapping it?" she asked in a monotone voice.

He shrugged slightly, the grin still gracing his face, "In a way yes," he lightly trailed three fingers down her arm sending jolts of electricity and shivers racing over her skin. Her eyes widened slightly as he dipped his head, his lips gingerly leaving a trail of soft kisses down her jaw bone. She didn't even realize how close he was until now.

"Kai…" she moaned. A mental warning flared up and she knew she had to slam on the breaks. She couldn't do this. It was wrong but it felt so right. "Kai," she said a little more focused as he nibbled on her ear. Her hand gently pushed at his chest, which he grudgingly complied.

"Hm?" he asked as he looked over her with a frown on his face, obviously a little confused by her actions.

"We can't do this," she said stiffly. Her body wanted it but her mind defiantly refused. She knew this wouldn't end well.

"What are you saying?" he asked the same bewildered expression still on his handsome face. It made her want to drool but her mind immediately trampled it down. She could tell that he was trying to read what she was feeling but it was obvious that he was having difficulty understanding them.

"What I'm trying to say that _'us' _won't work and I'm not going to try it," she said as she propped her elbows up to look at him.

"Nikita, you are only avoiding reality," he said simply as he got up off the bed and stretched, his back facing her. She frowned at two faint vertical, symmetrical lines running along part of his back. He glanced back at her with a grim smile on his face, "Sooner or later, you are going to realize that there is no avoiding me," he then headed to her balcony doors, sliding the current aside, causing Nikita to flinch as her eyes were blinded by the brightness of the sun. He gave her one last glance and then left through the door, vanishing into the light.

Nikita stared after him and even when he was no longer there, she stared at where he had been. She frowned and then shook her head, falling back against the bed, a slight pain of guilt and something else stabbing at her heart. She tried to shake it off but it was useless. She was not getting out of bed today.

* * *

Sun crept in through the curtains of Nieva's bedroom. Her room was an array of soft blues and browns; easy colors to relax in. The room held various simple artifacts of her ¼ Native American heritage. Nieva groaned as she stretched out, arching her back. She suddenly stopped midway realizing her clothes were still on. She sat bolt upright and glanced around wildly, regretting it instantly. Her head spun and it ached harder than it ever had. How the hell did she get to her room? She couldn't remember anything except her performance with the girls, dancing with Tala, and… wait.

She spotted the red head sleeping on her couch on the other side of the room; his arms folded under his head and a blanket drape over his middle. She blinked several times; he was shirtless, but she could tell he was still wearing his jeans. He didn't take advantage of her? She was stunned. Usually when she went out and partied hard, any man she met that night would have taken advantage of her while she was knocked up with alcohol.

She smiled slightly. Well, at least he had a gentlemen side to him and she kind of like it too. She knew he wanted her, but he wasn't willing to take advantage while she was under the influence. She glanced at the clock and sighed, _2:00 pm_. She quietly slid the drawer open and took out a bottle of Advil. Dumping a couple of pills in to her palm, she put the bottle away and swallowed them without water. She stood up and silently opened up her closet doors picking out a simple jean skirt that reached mid thigh, a white tank top, and lacy bra and thong.

Nieva set her clothes on the bed and went into the bathroom but didn't bother to shut the door. She shimmied out of her clothes from the night before and jumped into the shower, the water quickly warming up and rinsing away impurities. She washed her hair and body, and shaved where needed, before one final rinse and stepping out. She grabbed a white towel and dried herself off quickly before wrapping it around her body. She grabbed a bottle of lotion and sat down on the edge of the tub, tucking in the end of the towel above her breasts. She poured a little lotion onto her palm and leaned forward to apply the crème to her legs.

"Mind if I help?" a voice spoke from her bathroom doorway. Nieva glanced up sharply, suddenly debating whether or not to be mad at him for not understanding the concept of privacy. She decided against being angry with him for the fact that he hadn't taken advantage of her and he did bring her home.

She smirked slightly, before shaking her head, "Too bad I'm already done," she teased as Tala pouted a little while she put the lotion back on the shelf. She walked over to him as he was standing in the doorway. She looked up at him and tilted her head slightly; "Mind if I get dressed?" she asked a flirty smile gracing her lips.

Tala grinned, "I do actually, but I'll let you anyway," he teased swiftly reaching around her and pinching her ass. She let out a surprised squeak and swatted him playfully.

"Out!" she smirked, pointing to her door that led out to her living and dinning room. He winked before leaving her bedroom, gently closing the door behind him.

* * *

He couldn't keep his mind off her. She was a strange one and she called out to the animal inside him like no other woman could. Her Hispanic and Native American genes gave her a wildness that was like no other he had seen. Her body was slightly toned and her curves could make any man drop dead. Her slightly curled midnight black hair was long, soft, and smooth as well as untamed. And her eyes were what captivated him; sea-green to ocean blue, they changed consistently like the turning of tides. Tala sighed and shook his head; the predator in him wanted her. Not just in bed but to protect her and comfort her as well. And for some strange reason, it seemed he distantly recognized her. He plopped himself down on one of her crème colored leather couches and waited for her to finish dressing.

Nieva dressed quickly and approached her mirror. She ran a brush through her wet hair before putting it up in a messy bun. She put in her gold cartilage studs and then her on pair of gold studs in her lobes. She put in another gold stud in her left lower part of the lobe, while in the right; she put in her trademark dangly gold Indian feather earring. And lastly, she lifted up the hem of her white tank. A black coyote paw print was placed under her naval, where she placed a gold rod. She sighed and shook her head. Nieva received the tattoo as a trademark of her Native American Heritage when she was thirteen.

She glanced at the door where Tala had left her several minutes ago. He was alright for a gang member. Yeah she knew and she disliked it. But she couldn't seem to avoid his charm. No matter how hard she fought to but up a defensive wall, there always seemed to be holes in it. His eyes were part of the reason he so easily knocked down her defenses. They were a vivid ice blue that reminded her of the wolves she saw as a child. Before she turned 10 and moved to the city, she used to live out on a ranch with her father. Out there, it was said that wolves no longer existed in this part of the country. But she saw them and they were various colors of browns, grays, and blacks. But the wolf that reminded her so much of Tala's eyes, was the snow white alpha. And she would never forget what that wolf had done for her…

_//Flashback//_

_She was running and the snow kept falling. Heavy big flakes blanketed the country side, and slowly covered her footprints. The seven year old was lost. Earlier that day the sun was shinning and she had wanted to explore the area with its newly fallen snow. But she was unaware of the next snow fall._

_Her big bright blue eyes looked around her determinedly, trying to remember her way back, but everything looked the same; pine trees and more pine trees. The little, curly midnight haired girl huffed and stopped looking around her. Already her footprints were beginning to fill with snow and she couldn't far either do to the trees._

"_Daddy!?" Nieva called out as loud as her voice would allow her. Silence. She sighed sadly, fear slowly seeping into her. She didn't know her way home and it was getting dark fast. She was cold and her socks and gloves were wet from playing all day long. A single tear rolled down as she sat down. She was also hungry, hadn't not eaten since that morning. "Daddy!?" she tried again and what answered her sent chills along her already frozen bones._

_An eerie howl ripped through the silent night causing a whimper to escape the little girl. Nieva looked around her, afraid of the animal that the noise came from. Her father told her that coyotes scavenged for food mostly and wolves never lived around here. Problem was, as young as she was, she knew what a coyote looked and sounded like. _

_She suddenly heard a snuffling sound and glanced to her right and stiffened. There he was. He was huge! Pure white fur coat blended in with the soft snow made her blink twice to make sure it wasn't her imagination. But what made him so real were his ice blue eyes. Nieva slightly tilted her head, studying the creature before her. His posture was far from threatening and hunting, but instead curious. Head held high, ears pricked forward to catch her every sound, and way he intently watched her. She may have only been seven, but she knew his size was highly unusual. She knew the average wolf was roughly around 100 lbs. but he was like human size on all fours. He took a few steps forward, watching her for a reaction. Nieva blinked twice debating what to do. _

_Nieva sighed and instantly curled up in a tight ball and shut her eyes. She was lost, cold, scared, and hungry and here was a wolf several times larger than her watching her curiously. For all she knew, he would eat her alive._

_It seemed like forever had past when she suddenly felt something cold and wet prodding the back of her neck making her flinch away. She heard a snort from behind her before she felt something curl up around her. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked. She reached her hand out and was amazed by the fact that it was wet fur. Nieva lifted her head up and glanced at the wolf that was warming her smaller body up. His head lied on his front paws, while he had one ear swiveled her way with both his eyes closed. _

_The little Nieva smiled, "Thank you," she whispered and then snuggled closer to the wolf's warmth and drifted asleep almost instantly._

"_Nieva!"_

_The little girl slowly opened her eyes as she heard shouting. She slowly sat up, her little body stiff, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She glanced around her and at herself. She was outside. She glanced around her, no wolf. She glanced at the indention in the snow next her and frowned._

"_Nieva!"_

_She heard the shout again and answered, "Daddy!?" She called out again. A tall man appeared and ran toward her, scooping her up into his arm._

"_Your alright! You gave Mommy and I a scare when you didn't show up. Man, your soaked," he glanced at her and then frowned at the little girl, "How did make it through the night?"_

_Nieva glanced at the indention and then shrugged, "I don't know daddy," she answered. Even if she told her dad, she knew he wouldn't believe her. Both her parents didn't believe in the magic of their Native American heritage, but she knew her grandparents would._

_He smiled at her, "Well, let's get you home. Get you some food, and cozy dry clothes," he said as he picked her up to join the other men that aided him in his search. Nieva glanced back over her father's shoulder, and saw a pair of ice blue eyes watching from the distance before vanishing…_

_//End of Flashback//_

Nieva smiled at her reflection. She had talked to her grandmother on her dad's side who was full blooded Cherokee. She had told her it was possible that he was a spirit scent to protect her. After that she decided the coyote was fitting to be her spirit guardian.

Nieva took one last glance at her self in the mirror and then left her bedroom. She glanced at where Tala sat with his feet crossed and propped up on her little table, his eyes closed. She smirked as she quietly and quickly placed her hands over his eyes. His hands shot up to her wrists and swung around the end the couch and into his lap, causing another shriek to come from her. He held both her wrists in one of his hands while the other rested on her knee. She stuck her tongue out childishly.

"It's nice of you to wear a skirt for me," he teased as his hand trailed up her thigh to tug on the hem of her skirt. She shuddered at the electricity that seemed to spark on his gentle touch. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, what makes you think I'm wearing it for you?" she asked with a slight glare. He laughed at her.

"It seems like an invitation to me," he whispered huskily in her ear causing another round of electricity and shudders down her spine.

She smirked, "You want to know what an invitation is? It's me stripping," she said tried to escape his hold around her wrists.

He grinned, "Fine by me, I suppose, although I'd rather choose the skirt," he stated with a mere shrug. She rolled her eyes.

"Of course you would. What? No foreplay? Only straight to the point? How depressing," she gave him a dramatic sigh as she finally broke his grasp and hopped off his lap. He chuckled as he followed her into the kitchen.

"Oh, there can be foreplay, but I decide when we move to the next level," he stated as he leaned against the counter, watching her grab a few things from the fridge and cupboards.

"And how do decide when to move on? What if I took control?" she asked a smirk on her lips as she took out a frying pan and poured a little oil into the pan to warm up. He grinned and came up behind her, grasping her hips as his lips brushed her ear.

"You won't be strong enough. Besides, I'll have you begging for more," he answered causing her bite her to shudder yet again, which he no doubt felt, making him grin. He trailed his hands up her sides in a ghostly fashion causing her to bit her lip to keep her from groaning. He grinned he sensed her struggle to keep control of herself, before moving away to grab a seat on one of the stools on the other side of the counter.

"That's wasn't funny," she weakly defended herself. She heard him chuckle causing her to sigh and continue to make their very late breakfast and lunch.

* * *

When she was finished, she made a huge plate of French toast, eight eggs, and several pieces of bacon. They ate comfortably in silence, but Tala was the first to break it.

"Nieva, what's up with your best friend that brown haired girl my bud is so interested in?" Tala asked with a curious frown on his face.

Nieva glanced up with a hardened look in her eyes, "What do you mean?

He shrugged, "My friend seems to think something happened to her that causes her to bulk," he said, trying to think of how to word it correctly.

"Bulk because he is a gang member?" she sighed as gave him a frown. He nodded. She bit her bottom lip hesitantly, "It's not my place to say. But I'll tell you that about the time she was nineteen, her life was turned upside down on her," she gave him a light shrug and put the left over bacon and toast in the fridge while she filled the sink with soapy hot water to clean up the dishes.

"But Kai wouldn't hurt her or let anyone else for that matter," he said as he put his own dish in the sink and helped her rinse and dry the dishes.

She gave him a sad smile, "All I can say is that it's going to take her a long time to fully trust a gang member and that doesn't include her cousin," she told him. He merely nodded. His friend was going to have a lot of work to do. But what he couldn't understand why both the predator inside themselves would choose these women. It didn't make a lot of sense either. Tala mentally sighed and shook his head. They would figure this out eventually.

* * *

**Please Review! **

* * *


	6. Creepy things?

**OKAY! This is how I've decided to work with upadating My two current stories: Every other week I'll update one or the other. Next sunday I should have an update for War of Fate and then the Sunday after an update for this one. I only have a few days a week to write up a chapter. Wednesday I may be able to put in and hour or two. Thursday maybe an hour or so. Friday and Saturday I'm able to put in a lot more because I don't have work.**

**But yeah, It may seem like a long time but really it isn't that bad and at least I'm trying. Anyway R&R!**

**Oh... that reminds me... I haven't been doing a disclaimer but all you should know and I'm only gonna say this once:**

**I do NOT own Beylade or any of the characters. I DO however own my OC's which will always be posted on my profile!**

**Thanks!**

**Chapter 6: Creep things?**

A fist rapt at the door, grabbing the brunette's attention. Her coppery-red eyes shifted from her book to the door before sighing. Placing the book down, another set of knocks echoed into the apartment.

She sighed, "Coming!" she called out as she stood up and stretched. She was the only home, not that it bothered her. Rei had work and Mariah was grocery shopping. Nikita walked down the hallway and unlocked the door. Cracking it open, she peered out and smiled, "Evening, hun."

Nieva stood there with a smile of her own, "Hey," she greeted as Nikita let her in. Her raven haired friend frowned at her best friend's slightly swollen and red cheek, "What happened?" She was dressed in casual carefree sweats and hoodie. Nikita was still in her silk pjs.

Nikita shrugged, "Long story," she answered as she retuned to the chair she had occupied before. "How was your night out?"

Ocean blue eyes narrowed on the brown haired girl with concern, "Well, I don't remember much," she answered, sitting on one of the couches. "I only remember loosing you in the mass of people, Tala and I dancing, having more than enough shots, and rest is hazy."

"He didn't take advantage of you, did he?" Nikita asked as she frowned at the shorter girl. Nieva knew that Nikita absolutely hated it when she got drunk and headed to bed with whoever took her. They both knew why Nieva was so hesitant to actually be in a relationship, but Nikita was concerned for her well being. She was surprised that she hadn't gotten pregnant or worse getting an STD.

"Actually, he didn't. It amazed me really. He flirted plenty but I think he wants to do it sober. Or at least that's the impression he gave me," Nieva sighed, confused with the red-haired hottie.

Nikita raised an eyebrow, "Sounds like he wants more from you." Nieva's eyes hardened.

"What more could he want?" she asked uncertain what her friend believed.

"He is looking for something more committed than a one night stand," Nikita watched her friend closely. Nieva sighed and looked away, before shaking her head.

"I can't do it, I don't want to go through hell like the last actual relationship I had," she mumbled as she glanced to Nikita.

"Do you feel different for him? Different then the past one night stands?" She asked.

Nieva was silent for a long moment. Did she feel something for him? Yes. Was it more than what she felt when she slept with a guy? Strangely yes. She sighed, but could she risk it? She wasn't so sure, "What if that's really all he wants?" she asked.

"If you're still uncertain, don't sleep with him anytime soon. Wait a few months or something. Get to know his personality and things like that," Nikita suggested with slight shrug. Nikita wouldn't admit to her friend, that she disliked Tala with a great degree. But because her friend liked him, she'd try to be polite.

"I guess I'll try that…" she thought, her voice seemed to hold some hope. Her now sea green gaze shifted to her friend's injury, "Care to explain how you got that."

Nikita sighed and rubbed her temples, "Kyle found me after we had been separated."

"Oh, no. Are you alright? I should have stayed with you. I feel so— " Nieva began to ramble but her copper eyed friend cut her off.

"I'm fine now, and don't go blaming yourself," she snapped. "I remember heading towards the back door to get a little fresh air when I was grabbed and dragged up the stairs into those private little chambers that you can look out of but not in. He had started to slap me, telling me that all women were nothing but toys, and then he was about to rape me," she sighed; a terrible shudder ran over her body. "Kai managed to find me and brought me home; although I don't seem to remember him even taking me. And before you ask no, we didn't have sex."

"Well at least the best thing is that you're okay," Nieva told her as got up and hugged her friend.

"True but now Kyle knows where I work. There is so much at risk if he knows and more than likely he'll eventually find out where I live," Nikita bit her bottom lip, fighting back the fear and to remain calm. She just didn't want to think about it.

Nieva hesitated, "Niki… maybe… being around Kai would be a good thing. I know he is a gang member, but something tells me to look past it," She told the brunette. Nikita looked at her with a glare.

"I won't do it. Why not Tyson?" Nikita asked not liking the idea of having Kai around.

"Tyson maybe your cousin but he'll only be safe for so long. You and him are family and it will make it easier for you to be found," Nieva shook her head and sighed. "There isn't much of a choice. Knowing Kyle, He'll do anything to get you, Niki," her gaze held concern for her best friend.

Nikita sighed, not liking this one bit, "Give me a night or two and I'll give you an answer." It was Obvious she was not in favor of this at all. It would spell for disaster.

"Oh and that reminds me. Tala was asking about you," she said casually.

"Tala? About what and why?" Nikita asked as a guarded look entered her eyes.

"He said something about Kai noticing you bulk at certain things," Nieva told as Nikita raised an eyebrow, "I had said that it was do to the fact that he was a gang member," she continued when the brunette nodded. "I told him it wasn't my place to say that it roughly happened about the time you were nineteen," she shrugged, "But he said Kai wouldn't hurt you or anyone else."

Nikita snorted, "He's apart of a gang; leader as a matter of fact. He'd kill someone whether he says he will or won't," she stated with a slight glare. "No gang has ever gone without violence as far as I know and until that day, I won't trust him."

Nieva sighed and shook her head, "Whatever you say, but don't say I didn't tell you so when it does actually happen," she told her with a slight smirk.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes at her before getting up and stretching, "So why did you come out here anyways? You don't like come out this way because of the neighborhood."

"Oh, that's right, Jake said you could have Monday and Tuesday off do to the nice income last night," she said as she stood up as well, "The other girls also have the days off as well as I."

Nikita chuckled, "Sounds like we should all go shopping Tomorrow then."

"Not a bad idea… But I don't think Ren can go. I believe she has school. Celina I think is a bit wrapped up in her own love life," Nieva smirked.

Nikita raised an eyebrow, "Celina? What kind of _love_ life?"

"Apparently she got two men wrapped around her fingers right now. Doesn't make any sense at all but apparently they are only flirting," Nieva shrugged, "Not really my business to nose into such things."

"Whatever," Nikita sighed, "Does Mariah has off tomorrow as well?"

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll come. Knowing her, she is always looking for the latest in pink," she said with a smile as they both headed to the door. "So you in for tomorrow?"

"What time did you have in mind?" the brunette asked opening the door.

"Ten in the morning. That way we can all have lunch in the food court," the ebony haired woman stated as she turned to look at her friend.

"Fine by me. I'll let Mariah know tonight or in the morning," Nikita told her. Nieva nodded before smiling and waving goodbye and headed to the parking lot.

Nikita smiled slightly, shutting the door and locking it. Heading to her room she sighed. She really didn't have the money for this and yet she really needed to spend some cash. Oh well, she'd manage. No doubt she'd get a raise from Jake for the performance. Shutting the door to her bedroom behind her, she locked it before curling up in a ball and dozing off into a light slumber.

* * *

She stirred, slowly sitting up. Something had awoken her. She glanced around her room blurry eyed, trying to see clearly. Clock read 10:40. But she suddenly froze as an eerie, sinister feeling that crawled over her skin, sending goose bumps all over her body. She shuddered and narrowed her tired coppery gaze as she searched the darkness.

"Kai?" she questioned, clearly not in the mood for his shit. Something shifted in the farthest corner from her causing her to frown. "I'm not in the mood for games," she stated not happy one bit. She spotted a book, snatched it up, and then chucked it at the dark figure.

With an obvious thud from colliding with the thing, it fell to the floor. Whoever it was didn't even move, but a sudden menacing hiss came from it. Nikita bit her bottom lip as she slowly scooted back against her headboard. It was obvious it wasn't Kai.

What before she could think of anything else, it lunged at her. A blood curdling scream escaped her lips like never before and then it seemed like time slowed. She watched in horror as the creature came within two feet of her before, to her disbelief, a barrier curled around her. It hit it with the loudest thud. A hiss escaped it, its beady, blood red eyes narrowing on her.

She sat their paralyzed with fear, not knowing what to do as the thing paced around her. She couldn't tell what the hell it was, being all hidden in a cloud of blackness. But before she could think about it any longer, it glanced at the door then back at her. Snarling it suddenly dissolved. Within a few more seconds, the shield that had sprung up out of no where had also dissipated.

There was a sudden knock on her door and she quickly jumped out of her bed and opened it up. Rei stood there, concern clear in his eyes.

"You alright? I heard probably the worst scream come from you that I have ever heard," he told her giving her a warm hug. She sighed, letting the comfort seep into her, soothing her heartbeat and her nerves.

"Yeah, I just had a nightmare," she said, giving him a small smile. It wasn't an outright lie, because really she didn't know what to think or call it.

He nodded, "You fine now? Able to get back to sleep?" he asked. She nodded not saying anything. He sighed, "Let me know if you need anything," he told her, giving her a light kiss on the forehead. He turned back down the hallway and headed towards the living room. She shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Her knees felt weak and her whole body felt heavy. She made her way towards her bed and froze for a second time that night.

The tapping sound at her balcony doors send another round of fear down her spine, through her blood. Chilling her, she shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see the creepy thing that had attempted to tear her throat. She swore she should have been dead when arms wrapped around her.

"Nikita?" he whispered her name into her ear, causing her body to relax as she spun around in his embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. Small tears fell from her eyes as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. "I came as soon as I could. I could feel the fear like the shock of electricity. Are you alright? What happened?"

"Kai," she mumbled, her body trembling from spent energy and remaining fear. "I don't know how to explain it," she mumbled. She stood back a little, looking up at him with glassy eyes. Kai nodded and let her sit on the edge of the bed while he kneeled in front of her, gently wiping away her tears.

"Explain what happened and why your pendant is glowing softly," he told her eyes his eyes glanced down at the golden glow of her pendant. Nikita frowned and glanced down as well. She lifted up the feather pendant in the palm of her hand and blinked. It was certainly glowing.

She sighed, "I don't know if you'll believe me or not, but I'm almost certain it wasn't a nightmare," she told him as his eyes narrowed on her.

"Try me," he told her. She rose an eyebrow before nodding.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened, but I do know that I had been sleeping before I was suddenly awoken. I think my subconscious mind knew that something was terribly wrong," she said frowning. "I remember glancing around when something shifted in the corner of my room. At first I thought it was you and I threw a book at it," she suddenly shuddered and shook her head, "And then it hissed. It lunged at me, but before it could reach me, a barrier of some sort shot up and around me, deflecting the creepy thing."

"The barrier I'm assuming was from the pendant. It does protect you from evil," he told her, but he seemed distracted at the same time.

"It stood there snarling at me with blood red eyes that tried to bore into my soul if felt like," she bit her bottom lip, "But before anything else it left, I'm assuming because Rei came knocking on my door within the next few seconds," she said looking away feeling like she had lost her mind or something.

"Shadow Reaper," he said after a few moments. Nikita blinked and stared at him. He sighed, "The thing is a Shadow Reaper. A spirit demon of sorts and they are strange things too. Their true forms are really unknown but some assume it is either a canine or feline. They are only known to have two intentions: possessing a human body or devouring a human soul," he explained frowning.

She was silent a long moment, "Human… what more is there in this world then that they can not affect?"

This caught him by surprise and realized his mistake. But he sighed and shook his head, "I'll explain later. Right now, you need sleep," he told her as he stood up.

"But I'm not tired no thanks to that shadow thing," she stated irritably. Kai smirked down at her, his crimson eyes holding mischief.

"Well, then I have a few other things we could do," he told her, his voice low and husky. Realizing how close he was, she blushed.

"Um… Kai… I-uh don't think this is a good idea," she stuttered as she scooted back across the bed. He followed her until she pressed herself up against the pillows. He leaned over her, using his arms to keep from crushing her smaller body.

"What's wrong?" he teased her leaning forward and grasping her ear lobe between his lips, gently nibbling on them.

"We shouldn't… be doing… this," she mumbled softly trying to fight an internal battle in her mind. She knew that doing this with him was wrong, but at the same time it felt so right.

He chuckled, "Still in that state of thought?" he asked, "We really need to fix that," he muttered against her neck, leaving butterfly kisses under her jaw. She sighed, almost content with it. If it wasn't for the inner turmoil in her mind, she might have actually enjoyed it.

"I'm telling you… we can't… be doing this," she said but before she could say any more, his lips captured her own. His lips were smooth and firm while hers were soft and ample. His tongue slid over her bottom one, seeking entrance. Complying without any thought, his tongue dove into her mouth, meeting her own in a battle of dominance. Kai's hand trailed down her side to grip her hip firmly but gently causing a soft moan from the petite woman.

When they finally did break apart, they were breathless, staring into one another's eyes. Kai smiled, "I think we can, but I won't push you any farther until you see it for yourself," he told her as rolled over to his side on her right. She was still for a long moment before sighing in defeat and rolling onto her side, her back pressed up against his chest. Sleep slowly captured her mind, bringing her into a comforting numbness.

* * *

Sunlight seeped in between the cracks of the curtains. She stifled a yawn as she rolled over so that she faced the source of warmth. She slowly blinked and then stared. She blushed a soft pink when she realized that Kai was the warmth. She looked up at his face and smiled. He seemed like a different person when he slept; someone so peaceful.

She sighed softly and ran her fingers daintily across his bicep, watching the muscles constrict and loosen under her touch making her smirk. She trailed her fingers over his shoulder and down his chest watching his muscles ripple. She never realized just how defined they were until now and it made another blush grace her cheeks.

Nikita slowly sat up a bit, using her elbow to prop herself up and then she frowned. There was something on the back of his shoulder but she couldn't see it completely. She glanced at Kai's arm around her waist and contemplated on whether to risk waking him up or to wait.

Curiosity getting the better of her she shifted just enough so that she leaned over him to peer over his shoulder. She softly gasped at the design. The tattoo was so detailed and vibrantly colored, it could have been brand new but it wasn't shiny and upon closer inspection it was slightly faded.

The tattoo was of a feather. A blood red color with the base of the stem black while it faded to gold at the tip. Around it, flames embraced and danced around it. It was absolutely amazing. Whoever had done it, did an excellent job.

Nikita delicately traced her fingers over the design, mesmerized by its colors. She suddenly yelped and slightly arched. Kai laughed at her as his hand caressed her back along her spine. Being ultra sensitive along her spine, she automatically arched away from his hand.

"Kai! What the hell?" she snapped trying to escape the haunting touch on her back but his other arm was wrapped firmly around her waist holding her prisoner to his touch.

"What's wrong kitten?" he teased her, laughing at her expense. Gliding a single finger down her spine slowly, caused a groan from her and sent her mind reeling.

"Let go of me!" she whined liking and hating it at the same time. He grinned but released her from his grip. She stuck her tongue out childishly at him before narrowing her eyes on him. "What does your tattoo stand for?" she asked.

He shrugged, "Something of course but I'm saving that detail for later tonight," he told her as he tapped her on the nose causing her to blink.

"What do you mean?" she frowned at him not quite understanding him.

"You'll see," he told her as he got up off the bed and slipped his shirt on over his head. He glanced her before smirking, "Don't frown at me, it gives you unhealthy wrinkles," he teased her and before she could argue with him he was out the doors. She sighed and shook her head. She'd deal with him later. Right now she had to get ready and talk to Mariah.

* * *


End file.
